Acht
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Die acht Schüler im achten Jahr. Hermione hätte nie gedacht, dass Draco einer der acht Schüler ist, die für das achte Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Denn aus der Asche von Jahr sieben wuchsen die Rosen von Jahr acht. Offizielle Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören der wundervollen J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte "Eight and Eighth" gehört Marmalade Fever und ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/4104460/1/

* * *

><p><strong>Acht<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

**Der erste Sommer nach dem Krieg**

* * *

><p>Hermione erinnerte sich am besten an das Geißblatt in diesem wunderbaren Sommer. Sie lag im Garten, war umgeben von Blumen, deren süßer Duft in ihre Nase stieg und sie schwindelig machte. So wie die Brise mit Rons Haaren spielte und das Rot zerzauste, atmete er helle, gelbe Pollen ein und musste niesen.<p>

Ron hatte ein kräftiges Niesen. Er war groß gebaut, daher hatte er auch eine große Nase und ein kräftiges Niesen, so wie eine Dampflok. Das brachte sie zum Lachen und sie sah, wie seine Augen rot und wässrig wurden, als er versuchte, seine Beherrschung wiederzuerlangen. Schließlich verließ er den Garten, um seine Mutter zu suchen, damit sie ihm einen Allergietrank gab - und ei– Taschentuch. Aber Hermione war dort geblieben, atmete das Leben ein (und zwar ein bisschen weniger heftig als Ron) und war einfach glücklich. Die große Belastung war endlich vorbei.

Irgendwo war sie sich nicht sicher, ob das bedeutete, dass das Leben nun zu Ende war oder erst richtig begann. Voldemort hatte die letzten sieben Jahre solch eine grausame Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt, dass sie ganz verwirrt war, jetzt einen großen Teil ihrer Sorgen weniger zu haben. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, sich zu entspannen, überhaupt keine Sorgen zu haben … Naja, außer der einen Frage: Was _nun?_

Sie hatte leider so ziemlich ihr gesamtes siebtes Schuljahr verpasst. Und die UTZE! Wie sollte sie in der Arbeitswelt da stehen, wenn sie nie wirklich ihre Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte?

Die Antwort kam in Form eines Briefes. Genau genommen, in Form von drei Briefen. Ginny bekam ebenfalls einen, aber ihrer sah ein wenig anders aus.

Pig war an diesem Morgen völlig überfordert. Die vier Gryffindors saßen am Frühstückstisch und aßen gerade Blaubeerkuchen, die anderen Weasleys gingen gerade ihrer Morgenroutine nach. Pigs winzige Flügel flatterten heftig, damit er überhaupt in der Luft blieb.

Harry litt noch immer unter dem Verlust von Hedwig. Als sie diesen Sommer schon zwei Mal durch die Winkelgasse gebummelt waren, wäre Harry beinahe zu Eylops gegangen, nur hatte er jedes Mal in letzter Minute umgeschwenkt zu Qualität für Quidditch und gab sein Geld für ganze Ball-Sets und einen neuen Besen (den Skybeam Millenium) aus.

Hermione nahm sich den Brief, der an sie adressiert war, und war ganz aufgeregt, als sie das Hogwarts-Emblem in das Siegelwachs gedrückt erkannte. Was sie wirklich am meisten freute, war, dass sich irgendetwas in dem Umschlag bewegte. Sehr sorgfältig öffnete sie den Brief und ein kleines metallenes Etwas fiel in ihre Handfläche.

Der Anstecker war nur zwei oder drei Zentimeter groß und hatte eine stumpfe Farbe, so wie Stahl. „Stellvertretende Schulsprecherin" war in großen, glänzenden Buchstaben darauf zu sehen. Sie grübelte einen Augenblick lang über das Wort „stellvertretende" nach, aber ihre Finger juckten schon danach, den Brief zu lesen, der sich noch im Umschlag befand.

Auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kreischte Ginny auf und hielt ihren eigenen Anstecker mit „Schulsprecherin" hoch. Hermione musste sich zurückhalten, damit nicht ihr Mund aufklappte. Harry sah genauso geschockt aus und hielt einen Anstecker in der Hand. Einzig Ron hatte bloß einen Brief bekommen Hermione wandte sich dem Text zu und war fest entschlossen, herauszufinden, was hier vor sich ging.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Sie gerne zurück in Hogwarts begrüßen würde, damit Sie Ihre Ausbildung abschließen können. Da Sie bereits volljährig sind und die Schule schon vor einem Jahr verlassen haben, bleibt es Ihnen überlassen, ob Sie im Herbst beginnen möchten oder nicht. All die „Achtklässler", wie ich sie bezeichne, werden von einigen Schulregeln befreit sein. Wenn Sie die Schule besuchen, dürfen Sie während Ihrer Freizeit zum Beispiel jederzeit Hogsmeade besuchen._

_Leider müssen wir Sie informieren, dass aufgrund der höheren Schüleranzahl keine Betten in den bestehenden Schlafräumlichkeiten mehr verfügbar sind. Daher wurden Vorkehrungen getroffen, dass die Schüler, die ihr siebtes Jahr wiederholen möchten, in einem Teil des Schlosses untergebracht werden, der zuvor nicht genutzt wurde. Ein kleiner Gemeinschaftsraum sowie ein Mädchenschlafzimmer und ein Jungenschlafzimmer werden Ihnen zur Verfügung stehen._

_Außerdem freue ich mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie die stellvertretende Schulsprecherin werden, für den Fall, dass Sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Wir, der Lehrkörper, fänden es ungerecht, wenn Ihnen dieser Titel verwehrt bliebe, den Sie sich so redlich verdient haben. Allerdings wollten wir jedoch auch nicht den jetzigen Siebtklässlern das Recht verwehren, einen Schulsprecher und eine Schulsprecherin zu haben. Daher werden Sie den Zusatz „Schulsprecherin" als Titel verliehen bekommen, wohingegen Miss Ginevra Weasley die Aufgaben der Schulsprecherin de facto auch ausführen wird. Dennoch erhalten Sie das Recht, Hauspunkte zu vergeben und in Abzug zu bringen, sowie Strafen wie etwa Nachsitzen zu vergeben, wenn Sie es als notwendig erachten._

_Anbei erhalten Sie eine Liste mit Büchern und weiteren Gegenständen, die benötigt werden. Bitte informieren Sie uns über Ihre Entscheidung per Eule._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Schulleiterin der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

Hermione war gar nicht bewusst, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein überwältigend großes Lächeln ausgebreitet hatte. Im letzten Sommer hatte sie sich nicht einmal darüber beschwert, dass sie ihr letztes Schuljahr versäumen würde. Wenn sie auch nur daran dachte, dass sie ihre Vorbereitungen für die UTZe verpassen würde ... naja. Und offensichtlich wollte sie schon seit ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts Schulsprecherin werden. Eigentlich wollte sie das schon seit dem Tag, an dem sie ihren ersten Hogwarts-Brief erhalten hatte.

„Tja", sagte Ron und sah hoch. Er sah leider ein bisschen enttäuscht aus, was für ihn natürlich verständlich war. „Ich kann bereits jetzt sagen, dass sich eine von uns dafür entschieden hat, hinzugehen." Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Hermiones Richtung. „Ich persönlich steh zwar nicht so drauf, wieder all diese Hausaufgaben zu machen oder ... äh ... für die UTZe zu lernen", er zog eine Grimasse, „ist es wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee, schätze ich."

Harry schnaubte. Er hatte ein vorsichtiges Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Yeah, ich glaube auch." Er sah Ginny an und wurde ein wenig rosa im Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm gerade klar, dass sie dann gemeinsam Unterricht haben würde. „Ich bin dabei, wenn ihr es auch seid."

Hermione jauchzte und schlug ihre Hände zusammen. „Harry, hast du auch einen bekommen?", fragte sie. Bevor er antworten konnte, lief sie um den Tisch herum und nahm seinen zur Seite gelegten Anstecker. „Du hast es geschafft! Oh, Harry!" Sie umarmte ihn. „Und Ginny!" Sie umarmte das andere Mädchen von hinten und brachte Ginny dazu, laut loszulachen.

„Verpasse ich da gerade etwas?" Dies kam von Ron, der verwundert da saß und die Lippen halb in einem Lachen, halb in einem bösen Ausdruck verzogen hatte.

„Oh, tut mir Leid", entschuldigte sich Hermione. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste lächeln. Sie versuchte, nüchtern zu sein. Sie dachte an die Momente, in denen sie vor dem fünften Jahr ihre Briefe erhalten haben. „Ginny ist Schulsprecherin geworden."

Ron grinste, obwohl er gleichzeitig ein wenig traurig wirkte. „Was ist nur mit uns Weasleys los, und den vielen Schulsprechern?", fragte er. „Das ist die dritte in der Familie. Aber das erklärt noch nicht euch beide", fügte er hinzu und sah zuerst Harry, dann Hermione an.

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich bin die stellvertretende Schulsprecherin." Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich schätze, das ist eher ein ehrenhalber Titel."

Ron lächelte. „Und das heißt, dass Harry ..."

Harry nickte. „Ja. Stellvertretender Schulsprecher. Wuuh-di-duh." Trotz des Sarkasmus sah Harry ein wenig stolz aus.

Ron beschloss offenbar, Harry zu ersparen, seinen Sieg herabspielen zu müssen. „Tja, dann meinen Glückwunsch, Kumpel!" Er stand auf und kratzte seinen Kopf, sein Haar strich er dabei zur Seite. „Aber wie? Du warst doch nie ein Vertrauensschüler."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. „Mein Dad ja auch nicht", meinte er.

Es gab einen Augenblick der Stille, bevor Hermione wieder jauchzte. „Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, wie glücklich mich das macht", erklärte sie. „Wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen ..." Sie bekam wässrige Augen. „Die Ländereien, die Professoren, der Unterricht ..."

„Die Bücher?", meinte Ginny.

Hermione hielt sich nicht damit auf, sie böse anzuschauen, sie seufzte nur glücklich auf.

Ron zuckte die Schultern und sah Hermione behutsam an. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Harry zu. „Ich schätze, das bedeutet, dass wir wieder Quidditch spielen können."

Harry nickte. Er hatte vor einer Minute angefangen, seine Stirn in Falten zu legen, und nun fiel es auch den anderen auf. Er seufzte. „Aber es wird anders sein, in der Schule, meine ich." Sein Kommentar blieb nicht ungehört. Die anderen tauschten einen stillen Blick aus. Er hatte Recht. Zum Einen würde nur eine Handvoll ihrer Klassenkameraden in die Schule zurückkehren, da die anderen ihr Schuljahr letztes Frühjahr abgeschlossen hatten. Außerdem wären auch einige ihrer alten Lehrer nicht mehr da.

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der alle vier den Verlust von Severus Snape als Professor mit weit geöffneten Armen begrüßt hätten. Nun? Nun war alles ... anders.

Aus Neugier blätterte Hermione weiter zu der Liste der benötigten Schulbücher. Sie überflog sie und suchte nach etwas, ohne zu wissen, nach was genau. „Es gibt kein Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", dachte sie, „oder zumindest brauchen wir hierfür kein Buch." Sie sah langsam zu den anderen hoch. Ginny hatte Harrys Hand in ihre genommen. Hermione räusperte sich und ihr fiel ein Buch besonders auf. „Hmm ..."

„Was?", fragte Ginny.

„Es gibt ein Buch auf der Liste namens _Um die Seele zu trauern."_

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Was?"

Ron schnaubte. „Für welches Fach brauchen wir das wohl, frage ich mich? Hört sich an, als hätte Umbridge es auf die Liste gestellt."

Hermione zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. „Es hört sich sicher nicht wie ein normales Schulbuch an, oder?" Sie schnappte sich Ginnys Bücherliste und fand dort den selben Titel.

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als Mrs. Weasley das Zimmer betrat, den Tagespropheten in der Hand. „Hast du deinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen, Ginny?"

„Eigentlich haben wir alle einen bekommen, Mum", antwortete Ginny. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Und das wirst du nie erraten."

Molly runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was?" Ginny hielt ihren Schulsprecher-Anstecker hoch und strahlte. Mrs. Weasley brach in Freude aus. „Du ... du! Oh, Ginny!" Sie umarmte ihre Tochter so herzlich, dass das junge Mädchen aufkreischte.

„Kann ... nicht atmen ..."

„Oh, oh, sorry ..." Molly Weasley lächelte breit, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen. „Ich denke, das schreit nach einer Feier!"

„Und du hast noch nicht mal die Neuigkeiten der anderen gehört", bemerkte Ginny, nun, da sie wieder atmen konnte.

„Oh?" Molly drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Hermione, Ron und Harry.

„Wir wurden eingeladen, unser siebtes Jahr nachzuholen", sagte Ron, ohne dabei recht glücklich auszusehen. „UND Harry und Hermione sind stellvertretende Schulsprecher geworden."

„Oh! Nun, das sind ebenfalls tolle Neuigkeiten! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr alle!" Sie legte den Tagespropheten zur Seite. „Und ich denke, ich sollte nun am besten einen Kuchen backen!" Sie verließ das Zimmer, summte einen Song von Celestina Warbeck und hatte einen federnden Schritt.

Harry, zum Einen, brach in Gelächter aus. „Das verlief gut."

Hermione lachte ebenfalls, hob den weggelegten Propheten hoch und überflog langsam die Titelseite. Ihr Mund klappte nach unten. „Schhht! Hört euch das an!"

_Lucius Malfoy bekommt Dementorenkuss am 21. August_

_Lucius Malfoy, bekannter als Todesser und Anhänger von ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, wurde gestern, am 1. August, dazu verurteilt, den Dementorenkuss zu empfangen. Malfoy befand sich seit zwei Monaten in Azkaban und das Urteil wurde schließlich verhängt. Das Zaubergamot verschwendete sehr wenig Zeit, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Malfoy wird seiner Strafe in weniger als drei Wochen erliegen._

_Narcissa Malfoys Verhandlung fand eine Woche vor der ihres Mannes statt. Ihre Bestrafung ist in einem geringeren Ausmaß. Mrs. Malfoy wurde verurteilt, ein spezielles Armband zu tragen, das ihr in den nächsten zwei Jahren nicht erlaubt, Magie zu benutzen._

_Ihr Sohn Draco musste ebenfalls vor Gericht. Aufgrund seines Alters wurde ein milderes Urteil gefällt. Der junge Mr. Malfoy wurde angehalten, sein Abschlussjahr auf der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu absolvieren, darf aber während des Schuljahres die Ländereien nicht verlassen. Er wird ebenfalls ein spezielles Armband tragen müssen, das ihm aber erlaubt, unterrichtsrelevante Magie während seiner Schulstunden auszuführen._

_Laut Meinung der Redaktion wurde und kann die Malfoy-Familie jedoch nicht genug bestraft werden._

Es herrschte Stille im Zimmer, als jeder einzelne die Neuigkeiten verdaute. Hermione schluckte. Es gab keinen wirklichen Grund, um Mitleid mit Lucius Malfoy zu haben, besonders nicht, nachdem sie in seinem eigenen Haus vor nur wenigen Wochen gefoltert worden war. Dennoch verspürte sie einen kleinen Eisklotz in ihrem Bauch.

„Vielleicht will ich doch nicht zurück zur Schule", sagte Ron, stütze seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. „Nicht wenn Malfoy dort sein wird." Er machte eine Pause. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir uns dann wohl ein Schlafzimmer mit ihm teilen müssten?" Diese Frage war an Harry gerichtet, welcher zittern musste.

„Wahrscheinlich." Harry hatte einen gedankenverlorenen Gesichtsausdruck, trotz dem Ekel, den er zeigte.

„Obwohl", meinte Ron, als ob ihm gerade eine Erleuchtung gekommen wäre, „es währe wahrscheinlich nett, um ihn herum zu sein, wenn er Magie nur im Unterricht verwenden darf." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand, als würde er jemanden verhexen. „Bang! Nimm das, Frettchen!", kicherte er.

„Ron", tadelte Hermione. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry zu und versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu interpretieren. Er mied jedoch ihren Blick. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder seinem vergessenen Blaubeerkuchen zu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Acht**

**Kapitel 2**

**Und weiter geht es**

* * *

><p>"Auf, auf, auf!", rief Mrs. Weasley, als sie den Kopf in Ginnys Zimmer steckte. Sie und Hermione sahen verschlafen unter ihren Decken hervor, gähnten und standen vom Bett auf. Sobald sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie hinunter, wo ein großes Frühstück mit Pancakes und Rührei auf sie wartete. Ein paar Minuten später tauchten auch Harry und Ron am Tisch auf, beide noch mit Wuschelköpfen vom Schlafen. Harry versuchte verschlafen, seine abstehenden Haare mit seiner Handfläche glattzustreichen.<p>

"Hier ist der Saft für die Schulsprecherin", schnurrte Mrs. Weasley und stellte ein Glas Grapefruit-Saft vor Ginny. "Und für die stellvertretende Schulsprecherin ... und den stellvertretenden Schulsprecher ... und für den Vertrauensschüler."

Ron, für seinen Teil, blickte skeptisch an die Stelle, wo er seinen Anstecker angebracht hatte. Sie hatten alle beschlossen, einfach nach Kings Cross zu apparieren, denn jetzt waren sie ja alle schon zum Apparieren zugelassen, und daher hatten sie beschlossen, sofort ihre Schulroben anzuziehen als sich später extra umzuziehen. Sie mussten erst noch entscheiden, ob Ron schon seinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen musste. Hermione hatte sich eine Theorie überlegt, dass er wahrscheinlich nur den Titel eines Vertrauensschülers bekommen hatte und wohl auch Hauspunkte abziehen und Nachsitzen vergeben konnte, aber dass er nicht wirklich in den Gängen patrouillieren musste. Ron war mit dieser Idee zufrieden und hatte etwas gemurmelt, von wegen er wäre zu alt dafür, um Erstklässlern nachzujagen.

"Also", sagte Hermione wohl zum millionsten Mal seit dem letzten Monat, "wo glaubt ihr, befinden sich unser Gemeinschaftsraum und unsere Schlafzimmer? McGonagall sagte, sie lägen in einem 'zuvor unbewohnten Teil des Schlosses' und mir fällt nichts ein, worauf das passen würde."

Harry blickte auf. "Vielleicht Myrthes Klo", murmelte er schläfrig. "Das ist mit Sicherheit unbewohnt."

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. "Ich frage mich, ob wir wohl in den Gryffindor Turm zu Besuch kommen können. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum nicht. Und auch wenn es die meisten anderen Achtklässler nicht dürften, bin ich mir sicher, dass unser Status hoch genug ist. Und Ginny wird uns wahrscheinlich auch besuchen können", fügte sie rasch hinzu, als sie sah, dass Ginny und Harry ihr einen mit schierer Panik erfüllten Blick zuwarfen.

Ron spießte sein Ei auf und kaute darauf herum, während seine Lider sich wieder schlossen. Mrs. Weasley stellte sich hinter ihn und begann, ihm das Haar zu kämmen, und riss seinen Kopf ein Stück zurück, während er gerade schlucken wollte. Sobald sie mit Ron fertig war, ging sie weiter zu Harry und machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, um Erlaubnis zu fragen. Sie arbeitete sich gerade durch ein besonders schlimmes Wirrwarr, als George herein kam und sich auf einen der Stühle fallen ließ. Er war den ganzen Sommer schon ungewöhnlich ernst gewesen, und obwohl er langsam wieder kleine Witze erzählte, fehlte ihnen dennoch noch der eigentliche Humor. "Ei, das Frühstück sieht extrem gut aus, Mum", sagte er. Die anderen glucksten, aber eher um seinetwillen anstelle wirklicher Belustigung. Um ehrlich zu sein, war George eher eine Schlaftablette. "Auf nach Hogwarts, ihr Rasselbande?", fragte er. "Ihr wisst schon, dass ich das siebte Jahr nicht fertig gemacht habe und es mir trotzdem gut ergangen ist."

Mrs. Weasley riss ein wenig zu fest an Harrys Büscheln als notwendig. "Autsch!"

"Oh, Verzeihung, mein Lieber", sagte sie und drehte sich mit einem missbilligenden Blick zu George.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Weasley", sagte Hermione beruhigend, "keiner von uns hat die Absicht, die Schule sausen zu lassen. Nicht wahr?" Sie bekam eine wenig enthusiastische Antwort von den anderen, aber sie nickten schnell, als Molly ihren missbilligenden Blick auf sie richtete. Hermione sah auf die Uhr und kreischte: "Wir müssen los!"

Harry, der sich von Mrs. Weasleys Kamm befreit hatte, leerte seinen Saft und stand auf. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und schnappten sich ihre Koffer. Krummschwanz fauchte in seinem Käfig.

"Arthur! Sie brechen auf!", rief Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley kam aus dem Wohnzimmer und hielt eine Ausgabe des heutigen Tagespropheten in der Hand.

"Seid ihr sicher, dass wir euch nicht begleiten sollen?", fragte er. Sie schüttelten ihre Köpfe. Sie würden nur eine Minute lang am Bahnsteig sein, bevor der Zug losfuhr. "Na schön, in Ordnung." Sie wurden alle umarmt und geküsst, und sogar Percy kam vom Garten herein, um sich zu verabschieden. George wünschte ihnen eine "reisige Reise" und dann waren sie dahin.

Hermione stolperte nicht, als sie auf dem Bahnsteig ankamen. Im letzten Jahr musste sie oft genug apparieren, um ein Profi darin zu werden. Die anderen beeilten sich schon, um in den Zug zu kommen, aber Hermione blieb stehen, da sie etwas Silbernes im Augenwinkel bemerkte.

Ganz am Ende des Bahnsteiges, in der Nähe des Waggons der Vertrauensschüler, gaben zwei blonde Gestalten einander eine Umarmung. Um es zu konkretisieren, eine Frau gab einem Jungen eine äußerst verzweifelte Umarmung. Sie brauchte nicht lang, um die beiden als Narcissa und Draco Malfoy zu identifizieren. Es war ihm augenscheinlich unangenehm, dass seine Mutter ihm solch eine Aufmerksamkeiet schenkte. Er zog sich zurück und wollte schon einsteigen, als sie ihn am Handgelenk festhielt. Sie sagte etwas zu ihm und sah dabei immer noch verzweifelt aus, und er nickte zögerlich. Sie strich mit ihrer Hand durch sein Haar, bevor sie die Hand an ihr Gesicht hob, um ihre Augen zu bedecken, und Hermione bekam das komische Gefühl, dass die stoische Narcissa Malfoy gerade in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Draco sah sich unbehaglich um, bevor er seiner Mutter schnell einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, seufzte und in den Zug stieg. Erst jetzt, in der letzten Sekunde bevor er aus der Sichtweite verschwand, bemerkte Hermione wieder das schnelle, silberne Aufblitzen seines Handgelenks. Sie bemerkte nachträglich, dass es weniger wie ein Armband aussah, sondern viel mehr wie eine Handschelle. Narcissa trug ebenfalls eine, obwohl ihre viel kleiner war, aber doch genauso schwer aussah.

Dieser Eisklotz war plötzlich wieder in Hermiones Magen aufgetaucht. Mrs. Malfoy drehte sich um und Hermione blickte rasch zur Seite. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die ältere Frau sie erwischt hatte, wie sie diese Szene beobachtete. Der Zug gab ein ungeduldig grummelndes Geräusch von sich und Hermione beeilte sich, ihren Koffer hochzuheben und hineinzuschieben, bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihren Freunden machte. Sie verstaute gerade eben ihre Sachen, bevor Ginny, Ron und Harry sie in Richtung des Waggons der Vertrauensschüler zogen.

Ginny suchte im überladenen Vertrauensschüler-Waggon nach dem Anstecker des Schulsprechers. Sie fand ihn an der Robe eines blassen Ravenclaws, und die zwei riefen die Menge zur Ordnung.

In einem normalen Jahr gab es vierundzwanzig Vertrauensschüler, plus minus zwei, das hing davon ab, ob die Schulsprecher früher schon Vertrauensschüler gewesen waren oder nicht. Heuer gab es zusätzlich Ron, Hermione, Harry, Padma Patil und Hannah Abbott. Malfoy war abwesend, und Hermione konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, dass ihm sein Status als Vertrauensschüler aberkannt worden war. Aber es war überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass sie sich in diesem Waggon wie in einer Sardinenbüchse vorkam.

Der Schulsprecher, von dem Hermione dachte, er heißt Wilkes, begann den neuen Vertrauensschülern ihre Pflichten zu erklären. Nach einer Weile sprach eine Sechstklässlerin namens Astoria Greengrass die unvermeidliche Frage aus: "Was genau ist mit den Anderen?" Sie deutete zuerst auf Hannah und dann auf Ron. "Warum sind die hier? Und warum haben diese zwei", sie deutete auf Hermione und Harry, "diese Anstecker?"

"Wir wurden eingeladen, unsere Schulausbildung zu beenden", erklärte Hermione. Sie war plötzlich nervös, als aller Augen sich auf sie richteten. "Wir werden von euch getrennt sein und haben einen eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum." Ein kleines Murmeln ging durch die Menge der jüngeren Schüler. "Harry und ich haben den Ehrentitel als stellvertretende Schulsprecher erhalten." Wilkes sah bei diesen Nachrichten etwas verärgert aus. "Aber wir werden uns Großteils nur um Nachsitzen und das Vergeben und Abziehen von Hauspunkten kümmern", beendete sie ihren Satz.

"Interessant", meinte Greengrass und setzte sich wieder.

Sobald das Treffen offiziell beendet war, machten sich einige Vertrauensschüler auf den Weg, um in den Gängen zu patrouillieren, und Hermione, Ron, Harry und Ginny konnten sich nun endlich ein Abteil suchen, was aber einfacher gesagt als getan war. Der Zug war heute anscheinend komplett überfüllt. Schließlich fanden sie ein Abteil, in dem nur Luna und Dean saßen – und dies war zum Glück auch das Abteil, in dem Hermione ihren Koffer verstaut hatte, also machten sie es sich bequem.

"Also", sagte Dean und Hermione bemerkte die Tatsache, dass er und Luna sich an den Händen hielten. Das Mädchen sah verträumt hinab auf ihre Füße, die in Häschen-Pantoffeln steckten. "Ich habe versucht, herauszufinden, wie viele von unserem Jahrgang zurückgekommen sind. Ich habe sonst noch niemanden gesehen. Ihr?"

"Tja, da war Padma Patil", begann Ron. Er erwähnte sie ziemlich eilig und Hermione fragte sich, ob er wirklich dachte, sie wäre auf ein Mädchen eifersüchtig, mit dem er auf einem Ball war und die er den ganzen Abend lang ignoriert hatte. "Und Hannah Abbott."

"Und Malfoy", murmelte Harry, obwohl er irgendwie gleichgültig aussah.

"Und ich schätze, Parvati ist auch hier irgendwo", schlussfolgerte Hermione. Gerade als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür und Padma steckte den Kopf herein. Natürlich sahen sie und Parvati identisch aus, also brauchten sie alle einen Moment, um sie am Vertrauensschüler-Anstecker und der blauen Krawatte zu identifizieren, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht ihre Schwester war.

"Stört es euch?", fragte sie. Sie kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Hannah und einem winzig kleinen Mädchen mit einer gelben Hufflepuff Krawatte. Sie quetschten sich alle in die übrigen Sitze. Padma seufzte. "Falls ihr euch schon gefragt habt, Parvati ist nicht hier."

"Nein?", fragte Hermione. Sie war ihrer ehemaligen Zimmergenossin nie recht nah gestanden, aber dennoch wäre es schön gewesen, sie wieder zu sehen.

Padma setzte sich entrüstet gerader hin. "Und ihr werdet absolut _nie _erraten warum! Meine liebe Schwester hat geheiratet!" Jeder in dem Abteil erstarrte und Hermione wollte lieber nicht daran denken, zu Ron zu sehen, als würde gleich ein riesen Desaster vom Damm brechen, wenn sie das täte.

"Aber sie ist doch erst achtzehn", meinte Ginny. Sie hatte Parvati genauso wenig nahe gestanden wie Hermione den anderen Gryffindor Mädchen, mit denen Ginny ein Zimmer bewohnte, also fiel es ihr anscheinend leichter als den Anderen, das Tabu-Thema der jungen Ehe aufzugreifen. Außerdem half es, dass sie ein bisschen jünger war, also traf es sie nicht allzu sehr.

Padma zuckte die Schultern und sah irritiert aus. "Sag du ihr das doch. Sie hat während ... ähm ... dem Endkampf", und nun wich sie Harrys Blick aus, "einen jungen Auroren kennen gelernt und ich glaube, sie haben sich sofort gut verstanden. Die zwei sind in die Staaten gegangen und wollen sich dort ein neues Leben aufbauen." Sie verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich schwöre euch, manchmal kann ich es einfach nicht glauben, dass wir die selben Gene haben sollen, weil ich manchmal einfach nicht verstehe, was ihr da durch den Kopf geht."

"Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich eine üble Twitterpatitis eingefangen." Dies kam von Luna, die nun ihren Kopf an Deans Schulter gelegt hatte. Er sah ein wenig nervös aus.

Padma holte langsam Luft, als würde sie sich gerade überlegen, ob sie ihre Kollegin aus Ravenclaw fragen sollte, was das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte. "Und das wäre?", versuchte sie es schließlich.

"Das ist eine Magenkrankheit, bei der schmetterlingsförmige Blasen herumschwirren. Diese Krankheit wird üblicherweise durch einen Biss des Liebeswurmes übertragen, der sich dann einen Weg bis ins Herz gräbt, um dort seine Eier abzulegen." Diese Aussage reichte Padma, um den Kopf zu schütteln und Lunas Idee wieder fallen zu lassen.

Das kleine Hufflepuff Mädchen brach in Gelächter aus. "Twitterpatitis", murmelte sie. "Das war ein guter Witz, Looney."

Ginny öffnete den Mund, um Luna zu verteidigen, aber das blonde Mädchen sprach zuerst. "Du solltest dir wirklich ein Abonnement des Quibblers zulegen, Lil'."

Das Hufflepuff Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und Hannah tätschelte ihr rasch die Hand. "Ist schon gut, August", sagte sie. "Das ist doch kein schlimmer Spitzname."

Nun runzelte Ron die Stirn. "Wie verwandelst du August in Lil?"

"Das heißt nicht _Lil, _Ronald, es heißt Lil'. Sie ist die kleine August Moon", antwortete Luna mit verträumter Stimme. "Das ist so ein schöner Name."

"Also könnt ihr mir den Teil mit dem 'klein' nicht übel nehmen", sagte sie und stand auf. Sie war sehr klein, überlegte Hermione. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie gerade mal einen Meter fünfzig groß. "Ich weiß, dass ich klein bin. Aber es wäre mir lieber, nicht ständig daran erinnert zu werden."

Luna zuckte einfach auf ihre verträumte Art mit den Schultern.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief angenehm. Hermione lernte ihre drei neuen Zimmerkameradinnen besser kennen und Harry, Ron, Ginny und Dean verwickelten sich in eine intensive Diskussion über Quidditch. August musste sie unterbrechen und erklären, dass sie es nicht verstehen konnte, wie Ronald nur für die Cannons sein konnte, und das Einzige, das die hitzige Diskussion bremste, war der Essenswagen, der vorbei kam.

Langsam wurde es dunkel und schließlich fuhr der Hogwarts Express in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein.

Die Kutschenfahrt verlief langsam und holprig, und alle von ihnen ignorierten unerbitterlich den Anblick der Thestrale. Sobald sie im Schloss waren, setzten sich die fünf Gryffindors an ihren Tisch und warteten auf den sprechenden Hut.

Hermione hatte wirklich nur zu den anderen Tischen geguckt, um sicher zu gehen und herauszufinden, wer mit ihnen im achten Jahr sein würde, aber langsam hielt ihr Blick beim Slytherin Tisch inne. Dort sah es beinah aus wie bei einem Schweizer Käse. So viele Schüler fehlten, Hermione konnte es kaum glauben. Malfoy saß am einen Ende, komplett allein. Niemand der anderen Slytherins schenkte ihm Beachtung Und er saß auch einfach nur da, und sah hoch zur Tribüne, wo der Stuhl für den sprechenden Hut stand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen ausdruckslos mit Ausnahme der leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Hermione wurde von ihrer sorgfältigen Musterung unterbrochen, da die Zeremonie begann, und sie applaudierte einem jeden Erstklässler und war insgeheim froh, dass einer nach dem anderen die Lücken am Slytherin Tisch füllte.

Nach dem Fest stand McGonagall auf und brachten die Halle zum Schweigen. "Ich möchte Sie alle zurück zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts begrüßen", begann sie. "Und ich heiße ebenso unsere neuen Professoren Willkommen." Sie drehte sich um und deutete auf die drei unbekannten Erwachsenen, die am Tisch saßen. "Professor Candanyer, Zaubertränke." Ein glatzköpfiger Mann stand auf und nickte den Schülern zu. "Professor Writzky, Muggelkunde." Eine Frau mit überlanger Nase und Piercings in den Ohren stand auf und winkte. "Und schließlich Professor Amorell. Sie wird heuer ein neues Fach unterrichten, das an die Stelle von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste tritt." McGonagall sah sich um, als würde sie jeden ermahnen, keine Szene zu machen. "Trauerbewältigung, Häusereinigkeit und Toleranz."

Die junge Frau, die aufgestanden war, hatte eine schlimme, rosa Narbe quer über eine Seite ihres Gesichts, aber sie lächelte, winkte kurz und setzte sich mit einem Flattern ihrer himmelblauen Roben wieder.

Hermiones Blick wanderte kurz zum Slytherin Tisch, um Malfoys Reaktion auf das neue Fach zu sehen, und er blickte bloß finster drein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Acht**

**Kapitel 3**

**Aus der Nähe betrachtet**

* * *

><p>Dracos Mutter schnappte seine Hand, als er gerade einsteigen wollte. Er drehte sich zögerlich um, um sie anzusehen. Dies war eine Situation, bei der er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt, die kurz davor waren, in leisen Bächen über ihre weichen Wangen zu laufen. "Draco." Ihre Stimme war wegen der Tränen und der Verzweiflung so belegt, dass er sie kaum hören konnte. "Alles, das ich will, alles, das ich je gewollt habe, ist, dass du glücklich bist. Solange du in Sicherheit und glücklich bist, bin auch ich glücklich. Also möchte ich, dass du etwas für mich tust. Alles, von dem du glaubst, dass es dich glücklich macht - hab keine Angst und nimm es dir einfach."<p>

Er starrte einen Moment lang in ihre blassen, blutunterlaufenen Augen und war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er ihren Satz auffassen sollte. Ihre Finger gruben sich wie Schraubstöcke in seine Handgelenke, also nickte er einfach. Was sollte er sonst tun, wenn seine Mutter sich in so einem Zustand befand? Ein winzig kleines Lächeln stahl sich in ihre Mundwinkel, und sie streckte ihre Hand aus und streichelte ihm übers Haar, so wie sie es immer gemacht hatte, als er noch ganz klein gewesen und immer mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen war. Ihre Hand zitterte, ihre Muskeln hatten keine Kraft mehr, und sie hob ihre Hand über ihre Augen, um die neuerliche Welle der Trauer zu bekämpfen, die sie erfasste. Voll Panik sah er nach links und rechts, bevor er sich hinab beugte, um seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Er hoffte trotz allem, das diese kleine Geste sie ein wenig trösten würde. Seufzend stieg er in den Zug ein.

Er wünschte sich sehnlichst, sein Vater wäre keine leere Hülle, die auf den Tod wartete.

* * *

><p>Draco starrte bitter vor sich hin, als McGonagall mit ihrer Rede fortfuhr. <em>Seien Sie gut, kommen Sie gut mit den Anderen aus, versuchen Sie, nach vorne zu blicken. Verhindern wir doch einen neuerlichen Krieg, ja? <em>Das waren nicht genau ihre Worte, aber das war das, was er sich davon gemerkt hatte. Sie hatte die Schule von den zurückgekehrten Schülern informiert. Aus anderen Jahren gab es auch welche, aber sie wurden nicht so abgesondert wie die anderen "Achtklässler".

Er versuchte absichtlich, mit dem Rest des Slytherin Hauses keinen Augenkontakt herzustellen. Es war schwer zu sagen, warum genau, aber es fühlte sich an, als wenn er etwas zugeben würde, wenn er mit jemandem wirklich sprach. Was dies sein könnte ... da war er sich selbst nicht ganz sicher. Aber je weniger er über das vergangene Jahr sprach, desto besser. Und mit seinen Hauskameraden zu sprechen, kam ihm vor wie die schlechteste aller Optionen, denn das waren die Leute, die ihn gekannt und zu ihm aufgeblickt hatten wegen etwas, das nicht länger existierte.

Eigentlich fühlte er sich, als müsste er sich erst selbst wieder erfinden. Schön, das klang vielleicht ein bisschen hart. Er fühlte sich, als bräuchte er einen neuen Grund, um respektiert zu werden, etwas, das ihm niemand nehmen konnte, weder Potter, noch der ehemalige dunkle Lord.

Zögerlich hatte er während des letzten schrecklichen Sommers gemerkt, dass er fast seine gesamte Schulkarriere hinter den massigen Rücken von Crabbe und Goyle verbracht hatte sowie hinter dem (bestreitbar) guten Namen seines Vaters, hinter seinem eigenen Nachnamen, seinem Blutstatus und seinem Geld. Wenn man ihm diese nahm, welche respektierten Qualitäten blieben ihm dann noch? Seine Körperhaltung, sein scharfer Verstand, seine Quidditch-Talente (die allerdings nie ausreichten), ein fundiertes Wissen an Zaubersprüchen und ein ziemlich gutaussehender Haarschopf.

Das konnte doch nicht alles sein.

Crabbe und sein Vater würden sowieso nie mehr zurückkehren.

Gerade als alle aufstanden und teilweise nickend zu Bett gehen wollte, gab McGonagall einen abschließenden kurzen Räusperton von sich. "Alle Achtklässler, bitte kommen Sie zu mir, damit ich Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum bringen kann."

Draco schritt leise den Tisch entlang nach vorne, wo McGonagall stand. Sie waren zu acht, eine ziemlich ironische Zahl, wenn man bedachte, dass sie die Achtklässler waren. Sie waren vier Jungen und vier Mädchen. Und die Hälfte davon, bemerkte er sauer, waren Gryffindors.

Wie überaus ekelhaft.

Draco hatte den starken Wunsch entwickelt, nie wieder mit Harry Potter sprechen zu wollen. Das sah momentan nicht sehr wahrscheinlich aus. Er hatte den größten Teil des vergangenen Monats lang versucht, in Gedanken zu fassen, wie es möglich war, dass er der Besitzer des besten Zauberstabs gewesen war, des verdammten Todesstabs, zur Hölle nochmal, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen.

Sein momentaner Zauberstab war okay und alles. Aber im Vergleich dazu würde er immer eine Enttäuschung sein.

"Folgen Sie mir, bitte", sagte McGonagall knapp wie immer. Draco schlenderte ein wenig hinter der Menge her, er ging einige Meter hinter Dean Thomas.

Weasley nahm Grangers Hand und drückte sie fest, wodurch Draco das plötzliche Bedürfnis bekam, sich zu übergeben. Naja, es war auch an der Zeit. Draco hatte schon seit dem vierten Jahr gewusst, dass die beiden mal zusammen sein würden, seit Weasley hinter Viktor Krum nicht mehr nachgesabbert, sondern ihn böse angestarrt hatte. Granger war im sechsten Jahr auch nicht besser gewesen, auch wenn Dracos Erinnerungen an diese Zeit ein wenig ... von anderen Dingen erfüllt waren.

Als McGonagall schließlich stehen blieb, konnte Draco bloß starren und er überhörte beinahe das Passwort, das sie der beeindruckenden neuen Statue von Merlin verriet: Kupferroter Wassermolch.

Ernsthaft? _Ernsthaft?_

An der einen Seite hatte Harry Potter vor unterdrücktem Gelächter aufgeschnaubt, und die anderen zwei Drittel konnten ebenfalls nur mit Mühe ihr Lachen unterdrücken.

Sie befanden sich im WC der maulenden Myrthe, nur dass es komplett umdekoriert worden war. Dort, wo früher die Toiletten waren, befand sich eine Reihe bequemer, flauschiger Sessel und ein großes Sofa. Rechts, wo früher an der ganzen Wand ein Spiegel und die Waschbecken gewesen war, vor denen sich die Mädchen aufhübschen konnten, gab es nun einen Kamin, dessen Rauch magisch abgezogen wurde. Aber das Interessanteste befand sich neben dem Kamin, wo einmal ein zerbrochenes Waschbecken gewesen war. Nun befand sich hier eine Wendeltreppe, die nach unten führte.

"Unten", sagte McGonagall, "führt die Treppe in zwei Richtungen. Rechts befindet sich der Schlafsaal der Mädchen, links der Schlafsaal der Jungen."

"Professor?" Granger hatte typischerweise ihre Hand gehoben.

"Ja, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, darf ich fragen, was aus der Kammer wurde?" Kammer? Was wollte sie nun schon wieder?

"Sie ist immer noch weiter unten, jedoch wurde der Zugang versiegelt. Eure Schlafsäle wurden neu errichtet und ähneln einer Art Keller", sagte McGonagall schniefend.

"Hallo, Draco." Er fuhr beinahe aus der Haut, als die maulende Myrthe von hinten direkt durch ihn glitt und ihm kalte Schauer über die Arme und den Nacken jagte. "Harry", fügte sie mit höhnischer Stimme hinzu.

"Hallo, Myrthe", sagte Potter plötzlich angespannt. Sein Blick wanderte einen Moment lang zu Draco. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich daran, als sie das letzte Mal zu dritt in diesem Raum gewesen waren. Auch für Draco war das keine angenehme Erinnerung.

"Myrthe", sagte McGonagall, als ob sie ihre Worte sehr sorgfältig abwägen würde. "Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass Sie sich freiwillig als Hausgeist oder dergleichen gemeldet haben, aber das ist wirklich nicht notwendig. Und ich entschuldige mich für die entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten."

"Unannehmlichkeiten?" Myrthes Blick verengte sich. "Unannehmlichkeiten!" Sie kreiste rasch im Raum herum. "Wegen Ihnen existiert mein Abfluss nicht mehr!", kreischte sie laut.

"Aber, Myrthe", sagte McGonagall langsam und wechselte zu ihrer Nachsitzen-Stimme, "es gibt viele andere Möglichkeiten, wo Sie in diesem Schloss herumspuken können! Aber ich muss Sie bitten, diesen Bereich zu verschonen."

Myrthe plusterte sich auf. "Aber hier bin ich _gestorben", _betonte sie. "Ihr unsensible Lebenden, ihr denkt immer nur an euch, und das auch nur, weil ihr noch am Leben seid! Wartet nur, bis ihr an der Reihe seid, um zu sterben. Dann würdet ihr euch auch wünschen, einen Abfluss zu bekommen, in dem ihr spuken könnt." Sie jammerte weiter und verschwand durch den Kamin.

McGonagall holte tief Luft, bevor sie sich zurück zu den Schülern drehte. "Sie sind alle verantwortungsbewusste junge Erwachsene. Daher erwarte ich auch, dass Sie sich als solche benehmen." Sie sah absichtlich in Dracos Richtung. Dann machte sie eine Pause, als würde sie ihre Optionen abwägen. "Außerdem tut es mir Leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass das Schulgremium beschlossen hat, heuer alle Achtklässler vom Quidditchteam ihrer Häuser auszuschließen, da dies wegen Ihres Alters ein ungerechtfertigter Vorteil wäre."

Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers machte Weasley so große Augen, dass sie ihm beinah aus dem Kopf hüpften. Draco hätte wohl gelacht, aber er spürte, wie sich das Armband ... die Handschelle ... was auch immer an seinem Handgelenk bewegte. Aber er wollte nicht so gern in seinem Bett ermordet werden, ohne einen sofortigen Gegenschlag parat zu haben.

"Gibt es irgendwelche Fragen?", fragte McGonagalls. Sie sah einmal quer durch den Raum.

Granger hob, wenig überraschend, den Arm in die Luft, wodurch ihr Ärmel hinabrutschte und ihr langer, blasser Arm entblößt wurde. "Dürfen wir unsere Hausgemeinschaftsräume besuchen?"

McGonagall dachte darüber anscheinend kurz nach. "Ja", sagte sie schließlich, "aber ich würde Ihnen nicht empfehlen, den Großteil eurer Zeit dort zu verbringen. In die Entstehung dieses Gemeinschaftsraumes für Sie ist viel Zeit und Mühe investiert worden ..." Draco schnaubte nun auf, denn das war ja schließlich ein Mädchenklo, "... und es würde mir nicht gefallen, wenn dies alles eine Verschwendung gewesen wäre."

Granger hob wieder ihre Hand, aber McGonagall nickte ihr zu, noch bevor ihr Arm zur Hälfte oben war. "Dürfen wir hier Gäste empfangen?"

"Ich fürchte nein, um das Passwort privat zu halten. Nun, wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, ich habe noch viel zu tun, bevor der Unterricht morgen beginnt." Sie wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und ging.

Gruseligerweise wandten sich alle Köpfe gleichzeitig Draco zu. "Was?", fragte er und verschränkte seine Arme, damit seine Handschelle ein wenig von ihren Blicken versteckt war.

"Das wird ein langes Jahr", sagte Potter schließlich und beließ es dabei.

Einer nach dem anderen begannen sie, ihre neue Wohnumgebung zu erkunden. An den Wänden hingen zwei Gemälde. Auf einem befand sich ein schlafender Mann mit einer Nachtmütze, die ihm auf sein Knie gefallen war. Auf dem anderen war ein Kobold, der sie angrinste und seine unglaublich scharfen Zähne dabei entblößte. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn recht mögen werde", stellte Hannah Abbott fest.

"Oh!" Dies kam von Granger. "Mir ist noch eine Frage eingefallen, die ich ihr stellen wollte." Sie seufzte und schob sich ihre braunen Wedel aus dem Gesicht. "Ich sehe mal in die Schlafsäle." Und damit ging sie die Wendeltreppe hinab.

Draco blieb nur lang genug im Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich eine Meinung über dieses Zimmer zu verschaffen. Trotz der Veränderungen war es immer noch eine Toilette, und das war dem Namen Malfoy sicher nicht würdig.

Damit folgte er Grangers Beispiel und ging die Stufen hinab. Er sah über die Schulter, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der männlichen Gryffindors beschloss, ihre Feindschaft mit einem guten Wabbelbein-Fluch zu besiegeln.

Ganz unten angelangt befanden sich tatsächlich zwei Türen.

Wie ein Jugendlicher so dachte, fragte Draco sich kurz, ob die rechte Türe wohl mit einer Art Spruch belegt war. Es gab hier keine Treppe, die sich in eine Rampe verwandelte, so wie es bei den Schlafsälen der Mädchen in Slytherin der Fall war. McGonagall war jedoch nicht dumm. Er war sich sicher, dass sie dafür gesorgt hatte, dass niemand einfach in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen eindringen konnte. Aber warum kümmerte es ihn eigentlich?

Es gab vier Mädchen, die nun dieses Zimmer bewohnten. Zwei waren aus Hufflepuff. Sein Standard lag aber deutlich höher. Patil war eine Ravenclaw, und er hatte keine besonderen Bedenken gegenüber diesem Haus. Aber er hatte sich nie besonders zu den Patil Zwillingen hingezogen gefühlt, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen Schönheit. Irgendetwas war an ihrer Art. Während Padma ein wenig besser war als ihre gezierte und von Trelawney besessene Schwester, hatte sie noch immer etwas Nerviges an sich, aber er wusste nicht genau was. Und zu guter Letzt war da noch Granger, die sich gerade in diesem Zimmer aufhielt. An ihr waren zu viele Dinge falsch, als dass er sie alle aufzählen konnte, aber ihr Blutstatus war nur einer von diesen Dingen und die Tatsache, dass sie erst vor wenigen Monaten von seiner Tante in seinem zu Hause gefoltert wurde, das war eine andere Sache.

Die linke Tür ließ sich leicht öffnen und er fand einen viel passenderen Raum vor, als der Gemeinschaftsraum zu schließen ließ. Es gab vier ordentlich große Himmelbetten, alle mit neutralen, weißen Laken aus Leinen und Rahmen aus Holz. Sein Koffer stand neben dem Bett, das sich links von der Tür zum Badezimmer befand. Es gab zwei verzauberte Fenster, die nun den nächtlichen Himmel über den Ländereien in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes zeigten.

Wenn er sich auf sein Bett setzte und die Vorhänge schloss, konnte er seine neuen Zimmergenossen vielleicht einfach ignorieren.

Das hoffte er zumindest.

Draco tat so, als würde er schlafen, und er hörte zu, wie Thomas, Weasley und Potter sich über ihre Sommerferien austauschten. Weasley sprach von Granger ... immer und immer wieder.

"Glaubt ihr, Hermione würde dieses Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?", fragte er.

"Weiß nicht, Ron", sagte Potter. "Es ist die erste Schulwoche. Wahrscheinlich will sie lernen."

Weasley schnaubte. "Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Wollt ihr stattdessen fliegen gehen? Ich kann nicht glauben, was McGonagall wegen dem Quidditch gesagt hat!"

Potter seufzte. "Ja, wir können zu dritt ein Match spielen. Vielleicht macht Ginny auch mit. Ich hab mir im Sommer ein Set Bälle gekauft und ich würde wirklich gern meinen neuen Skybeam wo anders ausprobieren als im Garten."

Skybeam? Der Skybeam Millenium? "Hast du gerade das gesagt, was ich glaube, Potter?"

Obwohl Draco sie nicht sehen konnte, konnte er hören, wie sie aufsprangen. "Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Weasley.

Draco stöhnte. "Für den Fall, dass du es vergessen hast, Wiesel-Hirn, zufällig mag ich Quidditch. Hast du gerade gesagt, du hast einen Skybeam, Potter?"

"Ja, Frettchen, das hab ich gesagt." Sie waren einen Augenblick lang still.

"Interessant." Das war wirklich die einzig sichere Antwort, die ihm einfiel, ohne seine Begeisterung zu verraten.

"Das ist ein komisches Wort", sagte Thomas und gähnte. "Interessant ist irgendwie neutral. Könnte gut oder schlecht sein."

"Dieser Tatsache bin ich mir bewusst."

Weasley stöhnte. "Warum auf aller Welt unterhalten wir uns mit dem Frettchen? _Silencio!"_

Draco öffnete und schloss seinen Mund und merkte, dass ihm kein Ton entkam. So eine Frechheit!

"Ron", sagte Potter mit einer Stimme, die irgendwo zwischen einem Vorwurf und einem Glucksen lag.

Draco zog seinen Vorhang zurück und streckte Weasley seinen Mittelfinger hin. Statt sich der beabsichtigten Wut bewusst zu sein, brachen die anderen in Gelächter aus.

"In Ordnung, in Ordnung. Ron, löse den Spruch und wir gehen alle schlafen, okay?" Potter hatte noch immer Mühe ein ernstes Gesicht zu bewahren.

"Okay, aber ich warne dich, Malfoy. Ich weiß, wo du wohnst." Ha, ha, sehr schlau. _"Finite Incantatem."_

"Ausnahmsweise bin ich mal froh, dass Potter dich an der Leine hat", grummelte Draco, bevor er seinen Vorhang wieder schloss. Er ging mit einem offenen Auge schlafen. Dies würde noch ein langes Jahr werden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Acht**

**Kapitel 4**

**Die amoralische Amorell**

* * *

><p>Direkt nach dem Mittagessen ging Hermione in das ehemalige Klassenzimmer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie sah sich unter den sieben anderen Schülern um. Anscheinend war dieses Fach namens Trauerbewältigung, Häusereinigkeit und Toleranz - sie war sich sicher, dass diese Bezeichnung eine Art Spitznamen brauchte - das Einzige, das alle Achtklässler zusammen und ohne die Anwesenheit der eigentlichen Siebtklässler haben würden. Das war ziemlich seltsam. In ihrer Arithmantik-Klasse gab es auch nicht viele Schüler, aber in diesem Fach waren wirklich lächerlich wenige Teilnehmer.<p>

Bevor sie sich weiter in die Bedeutung des Themas vertiefen konnte, weshalb sie gerade dieses Fach gemeinsam hatten, betrat Professor Amorell das Zimmer.

"Einen schönen Nachmittag, alle zusammen", sagte sie, stellte ihre Tasche ab und setzte sich sofort an die Kante ihres Tisches. Sie war barfuß unterwegs. Das war auch ziemlich seltsam. Sie lächelte sie erfreut an, wodurch die Narbe auf ihrem Gesicht noch größer wirkte. "Zum Beginn möchte ich gleich etwas klarstellen. Ihr werdet euch alle für eine Trauerbewältigungs-Session bei mir einschreiben - außerhalb des Unterrichts. Wenn ich es für notwendig befinde, wird es noch weitere Sessions geben." Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zu Harry.

Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Also", fuhr sie fort, "das Ziel dieses Faches ist schon von seiner Bezeichnung her ziemlich klar." Sie wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und die schrecklich lange Bezeichnung dieses Faches erschien auf der Schiefertafel. "Wenn ich nicht falsch liege, sollte dies generell ziemlich lustig werden, obwohl euch das nicht immer so vorkommen wird." Amorell lachte, aber Hermione war sich nicht ganz sicher warum. Sie bekam langsam eine böse Vorahnung.

"Anscheinend hatten wir alle sehr viel Glück gehabt. Es war meine Bitte, euch alle zu nehmen, euch Achtklässler, euch, allein. Da wir eine gerade Anzahl sind, haben wir den wunderbaren Vorteil, dass ihr euch in Paare aufteilen könnt." Sie lächelte breit.

"Also, ich sage euch jetzt, was wir tun werden. Ich will, dass ihr alle jemanden vom anderen Geschlecht findet, der nicht, ich wiederhole, _nicht _aus dem selben Haus stammt. Diese Person wird euer Partner für die meisten Aktivitäten hier im nächsten Schuljahr sein."

Hermione hatte das große Pech, ein Gehirn zu haben, das schnell arbeitete, und das war auch der Grund, warum sie in komplette Panik ausbrach. Sie blickte sich verzweifelt im Zimmer um, aber es war wirklich hoffnungslos. Harry hatte gerade Hannah als Partnerin gefunden. Ron war hin- und hergerissen zwischen August und Padma - entweder das Mädchen, das die Cannons nicht mochte, oder das Mädchen, das immer noch ein wenig böse wegen dem misslungenen Date in ihrem vierten Jahr war. Dean sah ebenfalls ziemlich unentschlossen aus.

Schließlich blickte sie zu Malfoy. Er versuchte gerade mit ziemlich wenig Erfolg, Padmas Blick auf sich zu ziehen. Padma ignorierte ihn, lief auf Dean zu, der sie anlächelte und mit seiner Partnerin anscheinend recht zufrieden war.

Ron fügte sich seinem Schicksal und trottete langsam hinüber zu August, die einen Anstecker der Holy-Head Harpies trug.

Und das war's dann wohl.

Er war der einzige Junge in diesem Fach, der nicht aus Gryffindor kam, und das bedeutete, er musste auf alle Fälle ihr Partner sein. Hermione schritt zaghaft auf ihn zu. Sie konnte das schaffen, sagte sie sich. Sie war schließlich die Diplomatische. Sie war diejenige, die immer um die Häusereinigkeit bemüht war.

Aber das hier war der doofe Malfoy, schmollte sie.

Er runzelte die Stirn, als sie näher kam. "Was, _du?", _fragte er.

"Ja, ich." Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an.

"Scheiße, unglaublich", murmelte er leise. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, bemerkte sie. Sie nahm an, dass er sich darauf gefreut hatte, ihn jetzt zu benutzen, da sie ja im Unterricht waren. Und anhand seines Gesichtsausdrucks konnte sie sagen, dass er nun ebenfalls ihre gezwungene Partnerschaft in diesem Fach bemerkt hatte.

"Alle in Paare aufgeteilt?", fragte Amorell. Ihre Stimme klang viel zu fröhlich, wenn man den Ernst dieser Situation betrachtete. "Heute werden wir lernen, einander zu vertrauen. Und es tut mir Leid, dass das alles womöglich kitschig oder klischeehaft klingt, aber ihr werdet heute alle etwas tun, das euch wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gefallen wird." Hermione wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. Malfoy sah ebenfalls nicht besonders erfreut aus. "Ich will, dass sich die Mädchen auf der Kante meines Tisches aufstellen. Jungs, ihr werdet eure Partnerinnen auffangen, wenn sie rückwärts vom Tisch fallen."

Hermiones Augen wurden tellergroß, wenn nicht gar noch größer. Ihr ganzer Körper war so angespannt wie eine geladene Kanone. Langsam drehte sich Malfoy zu ihr um. "Das könnte interessant werden", sagte er und klang dabei wie eine Katze, die kurz davor war, eine sehr fette Maus zu verspeisen.

"Und dann natürlich, Mädels, werdet ihr die Jungs auffangen ... sofern sie nicht zu schwer für euch sind", fügte Amorell hinzu. "Vielleicht werde ich den Tisch etwas absenken."

"Ich lasse dich nicht fallen, wenn du mich auch nicht fallen lässt", sagte Hermione. Ihre Stimme war voller Panik, und Malfoys Lächeln wurde immer breiter.

"Dich fallen lassen? Davon hatte ich schon immer geträumt." Er gluckste.

Zögerlich nahm Hermione ihren Platz am Ende der recht kurzen Reihe ein. August stand bereits auf dem Lehrertisch. Ron stand mit ausgestreckten Armen hinter ihr, um sie aufzufangen. Trotz ihrer Besorgnis musste Hermione bei diesem seltsamen Anblick lächeln. Ron war beinah einen halben Meter größer als August. Sie aufzufangen würde ihm sicher nicht schwer fallen. Wohingegen es sicher unmöglich war, dass August Ron auffangen konnte, außer wenn sie einen Federleicht-Zauber anwendete.

"Also, wirst du mich sicher auffangen?", fragte August.

"Ja", sagte Ron.

"Ganz sicher?"

"Ja", stöhnte er.

"Hast du deine Arme schon in der Höhe?"

"Ja." Ron sah langsam ziemlich genervt aus.

August holte tief Luft. "Okay." Und sie ließ sich rückwärts den Tisch hinunter fallen. Ron fing sie in einer simplen Bewegung auf. Sie klammerte sich kurz an seinen Arm und sah ängstlich aus, während Ron lachte und sie auf die Beine stellte.

Padma war die Nächste, und Dean benahm sich sehr zögerlich, als er sie auffing, wodurch das Mädchen ein wenig grummelte, bevor sie davonging und sich auf einen der Schülertische setzte. Harry fing Hannah auf, als wäre sie bloß ein zu groß geratener Quaffel. Schließlich war Hermione dran.

Auf zittrigen Beinen stieg sie zuerst auf den Stuhl und dann weiter auf den Tisch, und dann ... weigerte sie sich, sich umzudrehen. "Mach dir keine Sorgen", rief Ron, "wir kümmern uns schon darum, dass er dich auffängt." Er betonte dies, indem er mit seinem Zauberstab gegen seine Handinnenfläche schlug. Rosa Funken stoben hervor und er schüttelte mit einem schmerzhaften Gesichtsausdruck seine verbrannte Hand.

Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. "Jetzt mach schon, Granger", sagte er und tippte mit seinen Fingern gegen seinen Bizeps.

"Streck zuerst deine Arme aus", bellte sie ihn an. "Und ich warne dich. Ich werde dir ohne zu zögern Hauspunkte abziehen, wenn es sein muss." Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich zurück an ihren Schwimmunterricht. Sie hatte es immer gehasst, ins tiefe Wasser zu springen, und sie war immer ganz erstarrt dagestanden, bis sie sich selbst dazu gebracht hatte, einfach zu springen. Und diesmal sah es aus und fühlte es sich an, als würde sie blind ins offene Maul eines Hais springen.

Er streckte seine Arme aus und sah dabei noch immer unendlich gelangweilt aus. Zögerlich drehte sie sich um. Eins ... zwei ... zählte sie innerlich mit. Und bei drei erlaubte sie sich, einfach nach hinten zu fallen.

Sie spürte gerade noch, wie die Sohlen ihrer Schuhe über die Kante des Tisches schrammten, bevor sie spürte, wie sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen. Eine befand sich an der Rückseite ihrer Oberschenkel, die andere hinter ihren Schultern.

Zu schnell - und woher dieser Gedanke kam, wusste sie überhaupt nicht - hatte er sie wieder auf die Beine gestellt und klopfte er sich die Hände an seiner Robe ab.

"Merlin, Granger, was isst du so? Federn? Ich könnte dich durch einen Quidditch-Ring werfen, ohne es wirklich zu versuchen." Hermione sah ihn böse an, obwohl sie dachte, dass es sich eher wie ein verschleiertes Kompliment anhörte.

Amorell begann zu applaudieren. "Kleine Planänderung. Ich glaube nicht, dass es besonders sicher wäre, wenn Miss Moon versucht, Mr. Weasley aufzufangen, also habe ich mir etwas Anderes für euch alle ausgedacht." Hermione stöhnte. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ihr dieses Fach _überhaupt keinen _Spaß machen würde. "Also, so sieht der Plan aus. Ich werde euch Jungs mit einem temporären Blendezauber belegen. Mädchen, ihr müsst sie durch das Klassenzimmer führen, vielleicht auch durch das Schloss, wenn ihr wollt. Geht einfach auf Nummer sicher, dass ihr zehn Minuten vor dem Ende dieser Stunde wieder zurück seid, damit ich euch eure Hausübungen erklären und den Blendezauber von euch nehmen kann."

Als Malfoy diesmal sich zu Hermione umdrehte, war er an der Reihe, verängstigt auszusehen. Hermione grinste böse. "Ängstlich, was?"

* * *

><p>Draco starrte Granger an, deren Gesichtsausdruck sich von Genervtheit zu einem bösen Grinsen wandelte, das seinem eigenen sehr ähnelte.<p>

Professor Amorells Name erinnerte ihn entfernt an drei Dinge. Der erste Grund war eher dumm: an einen Morchel-Pilz. Er mochte sie, wenn sie geröstet und in einer cremigen Soße mit Nudeln serviert wurden. Der zweite war, was ihm in diesem Moment eingefallen war, als er Granger beobachtete, die mit jeder Nanosekunde immer breiter und breiter grinste. Amoralisch. Die Frau war definitiv amoralisch, wenn sie sie zwang, solche Spielchen miteinander zu spielen. Und der dritte? Amore. Und davon verspürte er gerade sehr wenig, weder seitens der fröhlichen Lehrerin, noch von Granger.

"Komm schon, Malfoy", sagte sie.

"Ich glaube, du verstehst schon, warum ich zögere, Granger", sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. Er wollte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen, solange nicht dieses schreckliche Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht verschwand.

Aber Amorell hatte ihre eigenen Ideen. "Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger, nehme ich an?", fragte sie. Sie hatte eine Pergamentrolle mit einem Foto von jedem von ihnen, und daneben standen ihre Namen. Draco war zufrieden, als er merkte, dass sein Bild eine gewisse Aristokratie ausstrahlte, denn die linke Augenbraue war ein wenig angehoben. Die meisten Menschen konnten bloß eine Augenbraue heben. Draco konnte beide hoch ziehen, wobei die rechte Braue höher ging als die linke. Aber nachdem er dies über die Jahre oft vor einem Spiegel ausprobiert hatte, hatte er beschlossen, dass ihm das subtile Anheben der linken Braue besser zusagte als das höhere Anheben seiner rechten Augenbraue. Die linke signalisierte Macht. Die rechte bedeutete Unglauben und Verachtung.

"Ja, das stimmt", antwortete Granger für sie beide. Sie war sich Dracos Überlegungen der assoziierenden Psychologie des Augenbrauen-Hebens nicht bewusst.

"Ah, ja", sagte Amorell, nickte mit dem Kopf und setzte Häkchen neben ihre Namen. "Und ich sehe hier, dass Sie, Miss Granger, muggelstämmig sind. Ist das korrekt?"

Grangers eigene Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, und zwar nicht aus Verwirrung, sondern aus Misstrauen, wie er meinte. "Ja", sagte sie langsam, als ob sie die Gewässer bei der neuen Lehrerin austesten müsste.

"Interessant." Da war wieder das Wort, das Thomas so bedeutsam vorgekommen war. "Ich freue mich schon darauf, zu sehen, wie eure Partnerschaft sich entwickeln wird."

"Diesbezüglich ...", begann Granger.

"Die große Bedeutung dieses Faches liegt wirklich an Teams wie diesem", fuhr Amorell fort, als hätte sie das Mädchen nicht gehört. "Häusereinigkeit und Toleranz", betonte sie. "Meine Hoffnung und die der Schulräte ist es, dass wir zukünftige Kriege verhindern können, wenn wir all diese sinnlosen Zankereien über Ränge und Blutstatus unterbinden können, und obwohl es nie die Absicht der Gründer von Hogwarts war, basiert die Häuserrivalität - in ihren ursprünglichsten Grundzügen - auf simplen Charakterzügen." Lieber Merlin, diese Frau lächelte schon wieder. "Und damit könnt ihr euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh es mich macht, dass ihr zwei euch zusammengetan habt. Die größten Knackpunkte liegen zwischen Muggelgeborenen und Reinblütern und zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins. Und ihr beide habt im Verlauf des Krieges solch unterschiedliche Rollen eingenommen." Und damit verzog das breite Lächeln am Gesicht dieser Frau ihre Narbe auf eine noch hässlichere Art und Weise. "Und natürlich liegt auch ein Teil der Toleranz darin, die Barrieren der Geschlechter abzubrechen, und deshalb habe ich euch je einem Jungen beziehungsweise einem Mädchen zugeteilt."

Und damit drehte die Frau sich zu Draco, murmelte den Blendezauber und alles wurde komplett dunkel.

Eine lange Zeit über passierte absolut gar nichts. Draco stand einfach da und wartete auf das, was wohl die schlimmste (und peinlichste) Erfahrung seines Lebens sein würde, die nicht im Zusammenhang mit dem Krieg stand. Nach einem Augenblick konzentrierte er sich auf Grangers Atem. "Und?", fragte er schließlich.

"Sei still. Ich denke nach", sagte sie mit einem grübelnden Tonfall.

"Jetzt mal was Neues, Granger. Du denkst immer nach." Trotz seiner Sorgen wusste er, dass von den drei Gryffindor-Helden sie diejenige war, die am wenigsten etwas unnötig Kindisches oder Gemeines machen würde.

Und dann merkte er, wie jemand an seinem Ärmel zog. "Ich habe überlegt, wie wir das am besten machen können, ohne dass ich gezwungen bin, dich zu berühren", gab sie zu.

"Du willst also nicht Händchen halten? Ich bin erschüttert. Ich bin wahrlich erschüttert."

"Lügen stehen dir nicht, Malfoy", antwortete sie ziemlich schnippisch. Sie hatte begonnen, ihn zu führen, und er war sich relativ sicher, dass sie zur Tür des Klassenzimmers hinaus gingen. Die Luft veränderte sich, als sie den Gang betraten, und Granger begann, ihn nach rechts zu führen.

Draco versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wo sie waren, oder zumindest wo er annahm, dass sie waren. Wenn er richtig lag, waren sie nicht weit von einer Stiege entfernt, und er verlangsamte automatisch seinen Schritt, bis Granger praktisch kämpfte, ihn dazu zu bringen, ihr zu folgen. "Was?", fragte sie.

"Du wolltest mich nicht warnen, oder?", fragte er. Er hätte seine Arme verschränkt, wenn nicht gerade an einem Arm ein Parasit hängen würde.

"Wovor sollte ich dich warnen?"

"Vor den Stufen, Granger. Ich bin nicht dumm, weißt du. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du mich die Stufen hinab stößt."

Zu seiner Überraschung lachte sie auf. "Malfoy, du bist so dumm. Wir sind noch gute zehn Meter oder so entfernt."

Er starrte sie streng an, obwohl, wenn er sich ehrlich war, wusste er nicht einmal genau, wo ihr Kopf sich jetzt befand. Er konnte genauso gut den Fleck zwei Meter neben ihr anstarren. "Und warum sollte ich das glauben?"

Sie stöhnte auf. "Tja, zum Einen muss ich die Stufen zuerst hinabgehen, oder? Ich denke, dann könntest du es spüren." Sie zerrte an seinem Ärmel, wodurch sein Arm herumschlenkerte. "Aber wenn du Angst hast, können wir umdrehen und in die andere Richtung gehen." Er hörte die scharrenden Geräusche ihrer Schritte und spürte das Ziehen an seinem Ärmel, aber er bewegte sich nicht.

"Ich habe keine Angst", brummte er. "Aber es ist nichts falsch daran, aus Selbstschutz vor einer Gryffindor vorsichtig zu sein."

Sie schnaubte leicht auf. "Du klingst so, als wäre ich Peeves. Ich schlage vor, du beginnst langsam, ein wenig Vertrauen aufzubauen, das du in dieser Übung in deinen Handlungen zeigen solltest."

Er lachte. "Und du hast ebenfalls genau das getan, als du mir noch vor einem Moment angedroht hast, Hauspunkte abzuziehen?"

"Touché." Sie zog wieder an seinem Ärmel, und widerwillig ließ er sich von ihr in die andere Richtung ziehen. Blind herumgeführt zu werden war wirklich eine orientierungslose Erfahrung. Die halbe Zeit über war er sich sicher, dass sie mit ihm direkt in eine Wand oder zum Fenster hinaus lief.

Sie waren gerade um eine Ecke gebogen - zumindest nahm er an, es wäre eine Ecke gewesen - als sie plötzlich stehen blieb und er ihr in den Rücken lief. Seine Nase stieß einen Moment lang direkt an ihren Hinterkopf und er wischte ich wütend über das Gesicht. Er versuchte, ihre Haare von seinem Gesicht wegzustreifen.

Und dann ergriff sie wirklich sein Handgelenk und zog ihn in die andere Richtung. Sie schritt überraschenderweise ziemlich rasch dahin. "Was stimmt denn nicht?", fragte er, als er begann, hinter ihr ein paar Stufen hochzutaumeln. Seine Schienbeine knallten dagegen, also hatte sie hoffentlich auch einen guten Grund dafür.

"Trelawney", zischte sie.

Draco hatte Wahrsagen nie belegt. Er kannte sich gut genug damit aus, also war es nicht nötig gewesen. Aber es überraschte ihn, dass die Musterschülerin so eine negative Reaktion gegenüber der käferäugigen Lehrerin zeigte.

Aber das war keine gute Erklärung. Er blieb abrupt stehen und bereute es sofort wieder. Granger prallte zurück, während sie an seinem Arm zog, und sie fiel nach hinten, sodass sie beide zusammen die Stufen hinunter fielen und in einem Knäuel am Ende der Treppe landeten. Ihr Ellenbogen drückte in seine Milz und er hatte schon wieder ein Büschel ihres nach Honig riechenden Haares im Gesicht.

"Au", stöhnte er, während sie sich auf die Beine rappelte. Den Korridor entlang hörte er das Geräusch von Schritten, die näher kamen.

"Oh, Sie sind es, Miss Granger", sagte eine luftige Stimme mit ein wenig Spott im Tonfall. "Was machen Sie hier außerhalb des Unterrichts?"

Grangers Tonfall war hochmütig. "Sie meinen, Sie wissen das nicht? Ich dachte doch, Sie könnten _hellsehen."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Acht**

**Kapitel 5**

**Eine unwahrscheinliche Prophezeiung**

* * *

><p>In Dracos Gedanken tauchte lebhaft das Bild von Professor Sybil Trelawney auf, die Granger durch ihre dicken Brillengläser hindurch ansah, wodurch ihre Augen mindestens doppelt so groß wirkten wie normal. "Sie verstehen sicher nicht die zarte Balance, in der eine Seherin sich befinden muss, um zu erkennen, welche Prophezeiungen sie in den Vordergrund ihrer Gedanken einlassen kann und welche in den Hintergrund zu schieben sind."<p>

"Oh, also haben Sie vergessen. Ich _sehe _schon", antwortete Granger schnippisch. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Draco sich immer vorgestellt, dass das Gryffindor Mädchen nur zu Slytherins und giftigen Reporterinnen des Tagespropheten unhöflich sein konnte. Anscheinend lag er falsch.

"Nein, mein liebes Mädchen, das Problem ist, dass Sie nicht sehen können", korrigierte die Frau schniefend. "Und ich habe nicht vergessen. Es geht eher um die Entscheidung, welche Prophezeiungen man den Anderen am besten, sagen wir mal, nicht vorenthalten soll, dass ich sie gemacht habe? Ich finde, dass die Blinden, so wie Sie selbst, oftmals nicht empfänglich dafür sind, dass ihr Leben vorherbestimmt ist, und daher entscheide ich mich dafür, sie nicht zu ängstigen, indem sie zu vieles zu bald wissen."

"Also haben Sie mich abgeschirmt, indem Sie so taten, als wüssten Sie nicht, warum ich hier war?", übersetzte Granger.

"Es ist viel komplizierter als das, aber kurz zusammengefasst, ja."

"Also sollten Sie dann auch keinen Grund zur Besorgnis haben, warum wir uns nicht in unserem Klassenzimmer befinden."

"Unser?", fragte Trelawney. "Oh." Anscheinend hatte sie Draco nun auch endlich bemerkt. Er rieb sich immer noch den Hinterkopf und sah Sternchen trotz seiner Erblindung.

"Meinen Sie damit, dass Sie auch seine Anwesenheit in den hinteren Teil ihrer Gedanken geschoben haben?", fragte Granger.

"Das Auge sieht, was das Auge sieht", sagte Trelawney erhaben.

Granger war einen Augenblick lang still, aber anhand eines seltsam dumpfen, tappenden Geräuschs in der Nähe seines rechten Ohrs bekam er das Gefühl, dass sie wohl mit dem Fuß auftappte. "Tja, ich denke, Sie sollten es beweisen", sagte sie schließlich.

"Es beweisen?", fragte Trelawney.

Draco stöhnte, setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Kopf. Diese ganze Sache mit der Blindheit wurde langsam öd.

"Machen Sie eine Vorhersage", erläuterte Granger, "und wir werden sehen, ob sie sich bewahrheitet." War es seine Einbildung oder klang Granger tatsächlich ein klein wenig böse?

Trelawney stotterte am Anfang, bevor sie tief Luft holte. "Wenn Sie darauf bestehen", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme nahm etwas Verträumtes an, das sich eher wie eine Show anhörte als sonst etwas. "Bevor dieses Jahr sich dem Ende neigt", sagte die Frau sehr langsam, "werden Sie und Mr. Malfoy finden, was das Herz sucht, was aber die Gedanken meiden."

Dracos Kopf zuckte in Richtung von Trelawneys Stimme, sobald er seinen Namen hörte. "Was im Namen Merlins soll _das _denn bedeuten?", fragte er und schrie dabei fast.

Er hörte ein neuerliches Schniefen aus Trelawneys Richtung. "Das bedeutet, Mr. Malfoy, dass Sie und Miss Granger sich verlieben werden, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht."

Dracos Wangen plusteten sich mit Luft auf, bevor er in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. "Was! Sie sind wirklich eine Betrügerin!" Über ihm begann auch Granger zu lachen.

"Das ... das ... hätten Sie sich nicht etwas Glaubhafteres ausdenken können?", fragte sie und japste nach Luft.

"Ich denke mir gar nichts aus, Miss Granger!", beharrte Trelawney. "Sie, liebes Mädchen, sind komplett blind in Bezug auf Ihr inneres Auge, und Ihre Gedanken meiden bereits das Unvermeidliche. Außerdem, welche Prophezeiung hätte Sie denn sonst überzeugen können, hmm? Hätte ich vorhergesagt, dass Sie ein O auf Ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz bekommen, was Sie auch werden, hätten Sie es sicher als Zufall abgetan, nicht wahr?"

Granger schnaubte. "Ich schätze, das kommt in etwa hin." Es gab eine kurze Pause. "Oh, nein! Komm schon, Malfoy, wir müssen zurück in den Unterricht." Zu seiner großen Überraschung ergriff sie tatsächlich seine Hand und half ihm auf die Beine, bevor sie wieder seinen Ärmel ergriff und ihn die Stufen hochzog, diesmal in einer akzeptableren Geschwindigkeit.

"Tja, das war interessant", schnarrte er, als sie um die Ecke bogen und in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch einen ebenen Gang liefen. Interessant. Warum benutzte er nach wie vor dieses Wort? Es war ein sicheres Wort, beschloss er. Man konnte es auf viele Arten interpretieren. "Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du so eine zerrüttete Beziehung zu ihr hast. Ich war der Meinung, dass du jedem Lehrer die Schuhe ablecken würdest."

"Jetzt mal was Neues, Malfoy", sagte sie genauso wie er vorhin, "ich respektiere nur diejenigen, die es auch verdient haben."

"Ah, und wodurch hat die allmächtige Seherin deinen Respekt verloren, hmm?"

"Darüber würde ich lieber nicht sprechen", knurrte sie. "Obwohl es dich interessieren dürfte, dass sie einer der Stressfaktoren war, der dazu beigetragen hat, dass ich dir im dritten Jahr eine Ohrfeige verpasste."

"Und hier noch was anderes Neues für dich. Wenn du dieses Fach bestehen willst, wirst du es wohl überdenken müssen, mir ständig Gründe zu bieten, um dich zu hassen", schnaubte er.

"Hat ein armes, wehrloses Mädchen dich verletzt, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

"Wehrlos, meine Güte", murmelte er. Er blieb abrupt stehen und war vorsichtig, nicht zu stark an ihr zu ziehen, damit sie diesmal nicht wieder in ihn krachte. "Noch eines, bevor wir zurückkommen", sagte er langsam. Er entblößte seine Zähne ein wenig. "Wenn du jemals erwähnst, was dieser Drachen gerade prophezeiht hat, werde ich einen Weg finden, um mich so an dir zu rächen, dass du dir noch wünschst, du hättest niemals deinen Hogwarts Brief bekommen."

Sie schniefte. "Als würde ich irgendjemandem erzählen wollen, dass Trelawney glaubt, wir werden uns verlieben. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir darüber so viele Sorgen machen musst. Ich muss auch ein Image wahren, weißt du." Sie zog an seinem Ärmel und wenige Momente später konnte er die Geräusche und Stimmen der anderen Achtklässler hören.

"Hier seid ihr ja, _finite incantatem", _sagte Amorell. Draco musste im plötzlichen Licht zwinkern, die Erleichterung überrollte ihn. Er riss seinen Ärmel aus Grangers Griff, seine Handschelle rutschte dabei ein Stück vor.

"Also", fuhr Amorell fort, "hier habe ich ein Formular, in dem ihr euch für die Trauerbewältigung eintragen könnt. Es sind schon viele Termine für die anderen Jahrgänge reserviert, die ich heute Morgen schon unterrichtet habe, nur um euch vorzuwarnen. Also, ich will, dass ihr alle die Einführung und Kapitel eins und zwei von _Trauer für die Seele _lest. Hat das jeder verstanden? Gut." Die Frau nickte und legte den Terminplan auf ihren Tisch. Draco stöhnte. Trauerbewältigung? Mit dieser Frau? Das wäre ja ein Fass voll Spaß ...

Granger schob sich an ihm vorbei auf dem Weg zum Tisch und er runzelte die Stirn. Was auf Erden hatte sich diese Wahrsagerin bloß gedacht? Er und Granger? Sich verlieben? Das war die am weitesten hergeholte, lächerlichste und absolut dümmste Idee, von der er je gehört hatte.

Granger beugte sich über den Tisch, um sich auf dem Dokument einzutragen. Ihr wildes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern, ein winziges Stückchen ihres Halses war oberhalb ihres Kragens zu sehen. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, bevor er sich ebenfalls anstellte. Bis er es bis nach vorne geschafft hatte, sah es schon so aus, als wären alle Termine gegen Ende des Kalenders vergeben. Granger, pflichtbewusst wie immer, hatte sich für einen Zeitpunkt in dieser Woche eingetragen. Draco wählte einen zufälligen Termin aus: den 19. September.

* * *

><p>Der Zaubertränkeunterricht verlief deutlich anders als bei Snape und Slughorn. Professor Candanver - bei dessen Namen man, wie Draco bemerkte, nur den Buchstaben N weglassen musste, um ihn wie Kadaver auszusprechen - war ein extrem langweiliger Zeitgenosse. Seine Aufgabenstellung lautete nämlich: "Finden Sie sich etwas in Ihren Büchern und beschäftigen Sie sich damit. Wenn Sie Schwierigkeiten machen, müssen Sie nachsitzen. Ich mache ein Nickerchen." Und damit legte er seinen kahlen Kopf auf seine Arme und begann binnen weniger Minuten zu schnarchen.<p>

Potter und das Weasley Mädchen unterhielten sich leise im hinteren Teil der Klasse. Sie flüsterte gerade etwas, das den Jungen, der zu viel Ruhm bekommen hatte, zum Erröten brachte. Granger und das Wiesel waren nur wenig besser. Sie weigerte sich, sich in diesem Fach zu entspannen und braute pflichtbewusst den anscheinend letzten Trank des ganzen Buches, für den man zum Glück nur eine Stunde und dreiundvierzig Komma sechs Sekunden brachte. Das Komma sechs amüsierte Draco, während er gelangweilt das Buch durchblätterte.

Die drei anderen Slytherins in diesem Fach waren ihm eher unbekannt. Es gab ein Mädchen namens Una Maroo, deren blondes Haar bis über ihren Po reichte und welches sie zu schrecklichen Rattenschwänzen gebunden hatte, und sie hatte einen Überbiss. Es gab einen Jungen namens Gavin Woolsey und seine Zwillingsschwester, Margaret. Die beiden blieben fast nur unter sich. Um genau zu sein, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie je getrennt von einander gesehen hatte außer im Schlafsaal der Jungen und am WC, nun, da er genauer darüber nachdachte. Sie waren ein sehr liebevolles Geschwisterpaar. Er drückte immer wieder ihre Hand und an der Art, wie sie ihm den Froschlaich reichte, lag etwas, sodass er am liebsten in seinen Kessel gekotzt hätte.

Als die Minuten vergingen und ihm immer langweiliger und langweiliger wurde, begann er tatsächlich mit einem Trank, nur damit er etwas zu tun hatte. Er hatte sich einen Agilitäts-Trank ausgesucht, den man idealerweise zur Besenpolitur hinzufügte. Er könnte genauso gut etwas Nützliches produzieren, wenn er schon hier festsaß.

"Ron!" Dracos Kopf wirbelte herum zu seiner vermeintlichen zukünftigen Geliebten, die große Augen gemacht und ihren Holzlöffel halb erhoben hatte, von dem eine klebrige, aprikosenfarbene Flüssigkeit zurück in den Kessel tropfte. Sie senkte ihre Stimme. "Nicht, während ich einen Trank braue! Und sicherlich _nicht _im Unterricht!"

Weasley runzelte die Stirn. "Tut mir Leid", murmelte er. "Es war ja nur ein Kuss auf die Wange. Reg' dich nicht auf." Der Rotschopf drehte sich herum. "Was guckst du so, Malfoy?"

"Nicht viel, offensichtlich", fauchte er zurück. "Oh, und Granger, dein Trank verwandelt sich in _Sulfur. _Du solltest dich lieber darum kümmern." Er zwickte sich auf die Nase für einen besseren Effekt. Granger kreischte sofort auf, warf zwei Lorbeerblätter hinein und rührte hektisch um.

Ganz vorne murmelte Candanver etwas im Schlaf, das sich verdächtig nach "Schmutzige, dumme Gassenkinder", anhörte.

Als Draco sich wieder zu seinem eigenen Trank umdrehte, hörte er immer noch Granger, die herumfauchte und Zutaten zerkleinerte. Eine Idee kam ihm, eine potenziell unmögliche Idee.

Es gab nur eine Art, auf die er sich wegen seiner eigenen Leistungen Respekt verschaffen konnte, und da es immer noch der erste Schultag war, war es noch nicht zu spät, um damit zu beginnen.

Draco wollte versuchen, Granger zu übertrumpfen.

Er war intelligent, obwohl er sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht hatte, dies zu nutzen. Es würde stundenlanges Lernen mit sich bringen, aber es war sowieso nicht so, als würde er im kommenden Schuljahr seine Zeit mit sozialen Frivolitäten zubringen. Er brauchte etwas, mit dem er sich beschäftigen konnte.

Wenn er es schaffte, bei seinen ZAGs genauso gut oder besser wie der Gryffindor Bücherwurm zu sein, dann hatte er endlich einmal etwas, das seine Leistung würdigte.

Als Candanver schließlich wieder aufwachte, um die Klasse zu überwachen, verlieh er Slytherin fünf Punkte für Dracos Agilitäts-Trank und Gryffindor sechs Punkte für Grangers Agoraphobie-Trank.

Es sah so aus, als wäre er auf dem Weg zum Erfolg. Oder auf dem Weg ins Desaster.

* * *

><p>Beim Abendessen aß Hermione in Stille und sah über die Menge der Schüler hinweg. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken bei den vielen leeren Plätzen an den Tischen. Viele Schüler waren während der Schlacht gestorben oder waren in der Sicherheit ihrer Familien geblieben.<p>

Neville, Lavender, Seamus und viele andere aus ihrem Jahrgang hatten die Schule bereits abgeschlossen, nachdem sie das letzte Schuljahr besucht hatten, obwohl sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass sie auch eine anständige Ausbildung genossen hatten.

Ein paar andere, hauptsächlich Slytherins, waren nun in Askaban, inklusive Pansy Parkinson. Sogar sie hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, zu lächeln, als der Tagesprophet diese Schlagzeile gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar nie mit Pansy verstanden, aber sie war trotzdem nur ein junges Mädchen.

Die Hauselfen hatten ein besonderes Abendessen vorbereitet - Fondue. Es war ein Chaos, und Ron hatte seinen ganzen Umhang mit Käse bekleckert.

Sie reichte ihm eine Serviette und er grunzte zwischen zwei Bissen sein Dankeschön.

Am nächsten Tisch zeigte August ihre Zunge und erzitterte, und Hermione nickte zustimmend.

Hermiones Blick wanderte zum Slytherin Tisch, wo Malfoy sein Fondue mit Gabel und Messer aß. Zwischen ihm und Ron war sie sich nicht sicher, wer lächerlicher aussah.

"Also", sagte Harry von der anderen Seite des Tisches, "ihr erratet nie, was McGonagall mir nach Verwandlung erzählt hat."

Hermione blickte auf zu ihm. "Was?"

"Tja, zuerst klang es mal so, dass das Fach über Trauerbewältigung und so weiter nur kurzfristig stattfindet. Der Schulrat hat es für dieses Schuljahr beschlossen. Sie hätten wohl mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste weitergemacht, wenn es da nicht noch weniger willige Leute für diese verhexte Position gäbe als normal. Jedenfalls wollte McGonagall wissen, ob ich", er schnaubte, "nächstes Jahr der neue Lehrer sein will."

Hermiones Mund klappte nach unten. "Oh, Harry! Das ist wundervoll!"

"Wow, 'arry, da' is' klasse!", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Das wäre schon lustig, nehme ich an. Irgendwie wieder wie die D.A., aber ... ihr wisst doch, dass ich nervös bin, wenn ich vor einer Menge Leute stehe."

Ginny öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn prompt wieder. Sie sah nachdenklich aus. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch. "Ist es dir je aufgefallen", murmelte sie, "dass keiner der Lehrer verheiratet ist?" Ihre Wangen wurden rosa.

Harry erstarrte und zog an seinem Kragen. "Und das ist auch ein gutes Argument. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch dann recht oft besuchen könnte, außer an den Wochenenden und während der Ferien."

"Tja, ich bin mir sicher, dir würde da schon was einfallen", sagte Hermione. Sie würde ihn sicher nicht zu dem Posten als Lehrer nein sagen lassen!

"Tja", sagte Ron, nachdem er runtergeschluckt hatte, "McGonagall sagte, sie sucht jemanden, der ab nächstem Jahr Verwandlung unterrichtet. Wie ist es um deine Fähigkeit, eine Maus in einen Kohlkopf zu verwandeln, bestellt, Gin?"

Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen. "Besser als bei dir, aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht perfekt." Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über ihren Schulsprecherin-Anstecker. "Wieso ich den bekommen habe, verstehe ich nicht. Wo wir schon davon sprechen, ich muss etwas mit dem verpeilten Wilkes besprechen. Wir sehen uns später!"

Hermine nahm sich ein Stück Brot und teilte es, bevor sie es in die Käse-Sauce tauchte.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr war eifersüchtig auf Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Acht**

**Kapitel 6**

**Sein lieblicher Haarschopf**

* * *

><p>Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum WC, das sich neben dem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal befand, und war noch immer groggy wegen seines ruhelosen Schlafs. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich dachte, dass er nun gleich einschlafen würde, hatte er eines der anderen Betten knarzen gehört. Obwohl er, Weasley und Potter nicht so viel miteinander gesprochen hatten, wie vielleicht möglich gewesen wäre, war er dennoch auf der Hut, weil einer von ihnen – nämlich das Wiesel – vielleicht einen Racheplan aushecken konnte, während er schlief. Er war der Letzte, der aufstand, und die anderen waren bereits zum Frühstück gegangen.<p>

Er stieg in die Dusche und verzog das Gesicht bei den braungekringelten, schwarzgelockten und grellroten Haaren, die sich im Abfluss verfangen hatten. Sollten die Hauselfen hier nicht sauber machen? Er richtete einen Reinigungszauber auf die Dusche, bevor er hinaustrat.

Nachdem er sich angezogen, sein Haar mit dem Handtuch getrocknet und es gekämmt hatte, öffnete er den Schrank über dem Waschbecken. Seine Hand schwebte eine Weile lang über all den Gegenständen da. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

Von all diesen tiefen, idiotischen Dingen, die man tun konnte. Dieses widerwärtige Wiesel hatte sein Haargel konfisziert.

Sein lieblicher Haarschopf musste heute wohl au naturale den Schlafsaal verlassen. Er trocknete es vorsichtig ein wenig gründlicher und kämmte es etwas weniger streng nach hinten. Murrend ging er los in Richtung der großen Halle.

* * *

><p>Hermione hatte gerade ihr Glas mit Kürbissaft an die Lippen gehoben, als Ron plötzlich in hysterisches Gelächter ausbrach, und es resultierte darin, dass sie sich verschluckte und husten musste. Der Saft brannte in ihrer Kehle und ihre Augen tränten. Er hörte sofort zu lachen und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. "Bist du okay?", fragte er. Sie nickte, obwohl sie immer noch ein Kratzen in ihrem Hals verspürte.<p>

"Was ist so lustig?", fragte Harry. Er füllte einen Kelch mit Wasser und stellte ihn vor Hermione.

Ron gluckste und seine Hand hielt mit dem Klopfen inne. Er hob sie, wandte sie nach links und nach rechts wie ein Zauberkünstler, der gleich einen Trick vorführte, und dann griff er in seine Tasche, um eine durchsichtige Tube aus Plastik herauszuholen. "Das habe ich heute Morgen aus dem Kästchen über dem Waschbecken mitgehen lassen", erklärte er. Er warf sie über den Tisch zu Harry, der sie mühelos auffing.

"Haargel?", fragte er.

"Haargel", stimmte Ron zu. "Noch dazu von diesem schnöseligen Laden in der Winkelgasse. Das hat dem Trottel wahrscheinlich eine Galleone gekostet oder so."

Harry lehnte sich vor und versuchte, sein Gelächter zu unterdrücken. "Du hast Malfoys _Haargel _gestohlen?" Er drehte sich um und warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch, und Rons und Hermines Blicke folgten seinem Beispiel.

Und ja, dort saß Malfoy zwei Plätze von der jüngeren Greengrass entfernt und sein Haar trocknete auf natürliche Weise. Dadurch sah er anders aus, wie Hermione bemerkte. Sie setzte das damit gleich, wie wenn sie Harry ohne seine Brille sah. Es war, als würde sie einen ganz anderen Menschen sehen, Malfoys Bruder vielleicht. Ohne dass sein Haar in ernsten Strähnen nach hinten gegelt war, sah sein Kinn ein bisschen weniger spitz aus, als hätte sein Haar dies über all die Jahre betont.

Sie musste ein wenig schlucken. Er sah ... gut aus. Eine leichte Welle lag in seinem Haar, wodurch es sich sanft um seine Ohren und in seinem Nacken kräuselte.

"Der Trottel sieht aus, als hätte man ihn von seinem Thron heruntergeholt, oder?", fragte Ron grinsend. "Schritt für Schritt wird aus dem Prinzen ein Bettler."

Harry schnaubte und beugte sich dann vor, um die Tube Haargel genauer zu untersuchen. "Wenn meine Tante Petunia gewusst hätte, dass es so etwas gibt, dann wette ich, hätte sie mir die ganze Tube auf den Kopf gedrückt." Er strich sich über sein eigenes wirres Haar, das seine Narbe nur zum Teil versteckte.

"Tja, ich werde es ihm nicht so bald zurückgeben. Warum versuchst du es nicht?", schlug Ron vor und widmete sich wieder seinem Haferbrei.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. "Nö. Ist schon gut." Er gab Ron die Tube zurück. "Ich glaube, ich halte mich da lieber raus. Wo wir schon dabei sind, entferne doch bitte meine Fingerabdrücke, ja?"

Ron sah verwirrt aus. "Fingerabdrücke?"

Hermione verdrehte übertrieben die Augen. "Ich erkläre es dir später. Für jetzt glaube ich, solltest du das Gel erstmal mir überlassen."

"Warum?"

"Darum", sagte sie, setzte sich gerade hin und verfiel in ihre beste Vortragsstimme. "Ich glaube, du benimmst dich wie ein Trottel. Malfoy hat dich nicht provoziert, und er ist jetzt gerade verletzbar."

Ron schnaubte. "Verletzbar? Hermione, das ist bloß Haargel. Es wird ihm nicht gerade weh tun, eine Weile lang ohne rumzulaufen."

"Und wie würdest du dich fühlen, Ron, wenn dein Vater gerade verurteilt wurde, um den Kuss zu bekommen, du deine Magie nur im Unterricht verwenden dürftest, du keine Freunde hättest und sich dann jemand herumdreht und dir deine Haarpflegeprodukte klaut?"

"Er hat doch Freunde!"

Hermione sah ihn skeptisch an. "Bist du dir da sicher?" Sie, Ron und Harry sahen alle wieder zum Slytherin Tisch, wo Malfoy aß und mit allen in seiner Nähe den Blickkontakt mied.

"Okay", willigte Ron ein. "Vielleicht verstehe ich ein wenig, was du meinst. Aber dennoch, ich werde es ihm nicht zurückgeben!"

"Ich weiß, dass du es nicht zurückgibst. Deswegen werde ich es ihm für dich zurückgeben." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, und nach einem kurzen Willenskrieg gab Ron schließlich auf und händigte es ihr aus.

* * *

><p>Astoria Greengrass starrte ihn an, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Es hatte vor einer Weile begonnen, als er seine Eier aß, dann weiter, während er seinen Kaffee trank, und auch dann, als er seinen Mund abgewischt, sich umgedreht und seine rechte Augenbraue so hoch wie möglich gezogen hatte. "Hat dir jemand die Augen verhext, <em>Arsch-toria?", <em>fragte er.

Ihre Oberlippe kräuselte sich. "Ist heute etwas anders mit deinem Haar?", fragte sie. Ihr Tonfall war alles, nur nicht unschuldig.

"Ich konnte mein Haargel nicht finden."

"Hmm", bemerkte sie. "Mir gefällt es." Und damit warf sie sich das Haar über die Schulter und drehte sich nach rechts. Das Mädchen neben ihr kicherte.

Draco runzelte ein wenig die Stirn. Wenn das Flirten sein sollte, musste sie noch an ihrer Technik arbeiten. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus – sie hatte weizenfarbenes Haar und eine sanft gerundete Figur. Sie war aber ein wenig jung. Wenn er sich heuer ein Mädchen angeln wollte, würde er wahrscheinlich eine Siebtklässlerin wählen, es sei denn, Padma Patil reizte ihn plötzlich.

Er kannte Astoria nicht sehr gut. Er war im selben Jahr gewesen wie ihre Schwester Daphne – Daffodill oder Daphne-Down-Dilly Greengrass, wie er sie immer bezeichnet hatte – aber er hatte sich sonst nie großartig eine Meinung über sie gebildet, außer dass sie sehr gut darin war, Pansy auf Abruf zur Verfügung zu stehen, so wie eine hübschere Version von Goyle.

Oder Crabbe.

Plötzlich kam ihm das Frühstück nicht mehr so appetitlich vor, die Sahne seines Kaffees verklumpte sich in seinem Bauch.

Vincent Crabbes Tod war ein Schock für Draco gewesen, um es milde auszudrücken. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie so ... zuversichtlich gesehen. Er hatte Dracos Anweisungen missachtet, ihn wie einen Feigling behandelt, komplett waghalsig gehandelt, mit unverzeihlichen Flüchen herumgeworfen, als würde es sich um Süßigkeiten handeln. Und dann, im Zuge eines Unfalls, der von Crabbe selbst herbeigeführt wurde, war der Dummkopf gestorben.

Aber was ihn wirklich daran störte, etwa eine Woche, nachdem es passiert war, war, dass es ihn eigentlich nicht störte, dass Crabbe gestorben war. Zuerst hatte er an ihre lächerliche Freundschaft gedacht, das jahrelange Bodyguarding – wenn das denn ein Wort war – der Junge, dem er beim Aufwachsen zugesehen hatte in dem feuchten Schlafsaal, den sie sich sechs Jahre lang geteilt hatten. Er hatte sogar an das eine Mal im zweiten Jahr gedacht, als Crabbes Haare plötzlich unerklärlicherweise rot gefärbt hatten.

Aber nach dieser einen Woche hatte er etwas äußerst Wichtiges gemerkt. Er war nicht wirklich mit dem anderen Jungen befreundet gewesen. Sie waren nie so dicke Freunde gewesen. Und so, wie Crabbe sich im letzten Kampf benommen hatte, war es, als würde er einem völlig Fremden zusehen und nicht einem seiner sogenannten besten Freunde.

Eine Welle der Panik überrollte ihn, als er merkte, wie allein gelassen er dieses Jahr wirklich war. Er hatte keine Freunde. Nicht wirklich. Die anderen Slytherins ignorierten ihn zum größten Teil, als würden sie ihm die Schuld für den Ausgang des Endkampfes geben. Sie wussten anscheinend, dass seine Herrschaft zu Ende war. Er war von seinem hohen Ross geworfen worden, wie das Sprichwort besagte, und nun stand er mit allen anderen auf der schmutzigen Erde.

Bislang hatte er die längste Unterhaltung, seit er seine Mutter vorgestern verlassen hatte, mit Hermione Granger geführt – der Schmutzigsten von allen.

Der Gedanke an sie sorgte dafür, dass er nach vorne zum Lehrertisch blickte, wo Professor Trelawney etwas Brandy in ihren morgendlichen Kaffee schüttete und Professor McGonagall sie streng beobachtete, als würde sie gleich eingreifen wollen.

Diese Frau war mit Sicherheit eine absolute Betrügerin. Sie hatte kaum überzeugt geklungen, als sie ihre Prophezeiung gemacht hatte. Er hatte einmal eine echte Prophezeiung gehört. Seine Großmutter Malfoy hatte vorhergesagt, dass eine Muggelkrise in Zusammenhang mit dem Jahr 2000 entstehen würde. Aber da heuer erst 1998 war, musste er erst noch herausfinden, welche Krise das denn sein würde.

Wie beiläufig wanderte sein Blick weiter zum Gryffindor Tisch, wo das Objekt dieser falschen Prophezeiung gerade ihren Toast mit Butter bestrich. Neben ihr war Weasley wegen irgendetwas aufgebracht.

* * *

><p>Hermione nahm wie üblich ihren Platz ganz vorne in der Arithmantik Klasse ein. Sie nahm ihre Bücher, ihre Schreibfeder und Tinte heraus und begann dann <em>Gullivers Reisen <em>zu lesen, während sie wartete. Die Insel Lilliput wurde beschrieben, als sich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer öffnete. Sie sah hoch und war nicht recht überrascht, zu sehen, dass es ihr neuer Partner des Faches Trauerbewältigung, Häusereinigkeit und Toleranz war. Hannah hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie es mit THT abkürzen sollten, aber Hermione war noch unentschlossen.

Malfoy sah sie kurz an, ehe er zu einem der Plätze ganz hinten ging.

Hermione räusperte sich. "Äh, Malfoy?", fragte sie.

Er drehte sich um. "Was ist denn nun?" Hermione kramte in ihrer Büchertasche herum, zog die Tube Haargel heraus und zeigte sie ihm, bevor sie sie leicht in seine Richtung warf. Der Wurf ging komplett daneben, aber es gelang ihm trotzdem, sie aufzufangen.

"Ich dachte, dass hättest du vielleicht gern wieder", sagte sie einfach. Sie drehte sich um und wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Etwa zwei Minuten war es komplett ruhig.

"Das war's dann?", fragte er. "Du gibst es mir einfach zurück? Keine Erklärung? Keine Entschuldigung im Namen deines kleptomanischen Freundes? Nicht einmal ein mitleidiger Blick?"

Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. "Ich schulde dir gar nichts. Ich hab dir dein dummes Haarpflegeprodukt zurückgegeben, also solltest du vielleicht dankbar sein."

"Oh, ja. Vielen herzlichen Dank, Granger. Die Rückgabe einer halbvollen Tube Haargel löst alle Probleme dieser Welt. Ich stehe für immer in deiner Schuld."

"Tja, dann bin ich froh, dass wir das jetzt geklärt haben." Sie verfielen wieder in eine angespannte Stille, als sie darauf warteten, dass der Unterricht begann.

Professor Vector begann den Unterricht so wie immer, indem sie eine Tabelle voller Zahlen an die Tafel schrieb, ihnen ein paar Minuten Zeit ließ, um daran zu arbeiten, und dann fragte, ob jemand die Antwort kannte. Hermione hatte ihre Berechnung gerade abgeschlossen und wollte schon die Hand heben, als Vector etwas sagte, das der Grund war, warum Hermione vor Schock ihre Feder fallen ließ. "Ja, Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione wirbelte auf ihrem Platz herum. Sie war noch nie die Zweitschnellste gewesen, wenn es um eine Zahlentabelle ging. Noch nie! "Die Eigenschaft der Zahl fünf in Relation zum System der Elemente ist gleich der Menge an Magie, die in einer x-beliebigen Menge getrockneter Fledermausflügel enthalten ist."

Hermione sah wütend hinab auf ihr Pergament. Um Merlins Willen, er hatte Recht!

"Sehr gut, Mr. Malfoy! Zehn Punkte für Slytherin. Nun, bitte schlagen Sie alle Ihre Bücher auf Seite 327 auf ..."

Hermione passte nur halbherzig auf, als sie ihre Ausgabe von _Zahlen und ihre Eigenschaften: Arithmantik für Fortgeschrittene _aufschlug. Das war nicht das Ende der Welt. Sie hatte die Antwort ebenfalls ausgerechnet. Aber jemand war schneller gewesen als sie, und dieser jemand musste ausgerechnet Malfoy heißen. Normalerweise antwortete er in Arithmantik nur, wenn Vector ihn im Speziellen fragte, und auch dann fehlte ihm meistens aufgrund von schierer Faulheit ein kleiner Teil der Lösung.

Die neun anderen Mitschüler in diesem Fach machten sich eilig Notizen, der aus Hufflepuff schrieb ganz aggressiv und sah irgendwie verrückt aus.

Hermione überkam das Bedürfnis, nachzusehen, ob Malfoy ebenso fleißig war, aber sie zwang dieses Bedürfnis zurück und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Professor Vectors Diagramm.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Professor?"

Vector hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah an Hermione vorbei. "Ja?"

"Laut Buch sollte das X neben der zwei stehen, nicht neben der vier."

Vector sah genauso überrascht aus, wie Hermione sich fühlte. "Oh ja, das stimmt. Weitere fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Als die Lehrerin das weglöschte undneu schrieb, wagte Hermione einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter. Malfoy sah von seiner Mitschrift hoch, die schon unglaublich ausführlich aussah, und er schenkte ihr sein selbstgefälligstes Grinsen und hob seine linke Augenbraue hoch.

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie von dieser neuen Entwicklung halten sollte, aber als Vector das nächste Mal eine Frage stellte, hatte sie ihre Hand so schnell in die Luft gehoben, dass es in ihrem Ellenbogen knackte.

"Ja, Miss Granger?" Die Frau sah erschrocken aus und Hermione ratterte die Antwort in einem Atemzug herunter, wofür sie fünf Punkte für Gryffindor bekam.

Bis zum Ende der Stunde war Hermione wahrlich zerfetzt. Sie steckte ihre Bücher benebelt weg, das Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht. Malfoy ging auf dem Weg hinaus an ihrem Tisch vorbei und blieb neben ihr stehen. "Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Granger. Du kriegst noch das Peitschenschlagsyndrom, wenn du deine Hand so schnell hochhebst. Und du solltest dir deinen Ellenbogen ansehen lassen – der knackt ziemlich laut.

Sie antwortete nicht. Alles, das sie wusste, war, dass sie von nun an auf der Hut sein musste. Das Lernen hatte Priorität. Draco Malfoy zu schlagen war ihr persönliches Vorrecht.


End file.
